Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains
by Miss-DNL
Summary: The Mortal Kombat tournament is just around the corner, it's time for the ones chosen to defend EarthRealm to be gathered. One of them being Kuai Liang the younger Sub-Zero. The young warrior defects from his clan after finding out about the cyber initiative but keeps his promise to join in Mortal Kombat this time for all of EarthRealm not the Lin Kuei. All while Scorpion hunts him
1. Prologue

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Prologue:**

A small troop of Lin Kuei warriors rushed though forest, running along the tree branches. Their form covered by the shadows of the night, their movements were silent as the shadows themselves. They were led by the eldest among them, though all of them were still new warriors for the Lin Kuei. The group was heading to Zhu Zin, a crime ridden city that was one of the oldest and smallest in China. The city seemed almost stuck in the past and was far out from any other cities leaving it almost cut off from the rest of modern civilization.

The group's mission was to kill a crime lord that had fled the city recently. He had likely taken some of his men with him, probably heavily armed, hence why a group had been sent. The man had a long criminal record, he always escaped getting convicted of which left him with a long list of enemies that wanted him dead. Recently word of him escaping from the law once again had spread quickly. One of his enemies had enough with waiting for the justice system to do its job right and turned to the Lin Kuei, with a hefty bounty in hand.

Coming to a dirt path the leader instructed for the others to stop by raising his hand. Quickly he checked if anyone was on the road. A Shaolin temple was nearby, they knew of the Lin Kuei and they were not exactly on good terms with them. He didn't want to chance dealing with a righteous monk. Though he was young he knew the monks were skilled fighters, and he didn't feel like the idea of killing a monk personally.

Seeing the road deserted the leader was about to motion for the troop to continue when he felt dread wash over him. It was an instinctive fear, something was behind them and the Lin Kuei agent knew it was dangerous. He gritted his teeth, the Lin Kuei were no cowards. He would not dishonor their clan with cowardice. Quickly he turned to face their threat, his comrades seemed to sense it as well and did the same. No sooner than they did that, an object struck one of them in the skull. A weak groan was all that assassin could manage after registering the blow. Shocked all his comrades could do was watch as something yanked back on the chain, that was connected to the weapon, pulling their dead comrade roughly onto the ground.

That's when they spotted their attacker. A ninja dressed in black and yellow, a Shirai Ryu uniform. Though they were newly made warriors there was no mistaking the uniform of their former most hated rivals.

What confused the Lin Kuei agents was that the clan had supposedly been wiped out. Seeing their comrade's body at the feet of the Shirai Ryu ninja caused them to put aside any questions.

"Shirai Ryu dog!" The troop leader spat angrily, "Your clan is gone and you still dare to attack the Lin Kuei! You should've stayed in the hole you've been hiding in!"

His words only seemed to anger the Shirai Ryu ninja who growled in response, "Your clan will pay for the massacre of my family and clan. I don't care how long or what it will take!" He yanked his kunai out from the corpse at his feet, "Now either you bring Sub-Zero to me…or face the wrath of **Scorpion**!"

The leader gritted his teeth, "A dead man has no right to order the Lin Kuei!

Scorpion merely narrowed his eyes at the three remaining Lin Kuei warriors. He could tell that they were not experienced fighters. He flicked his kunai chain readying for the fight, nothing ever seemed to change. It had been years since the demise of everything he had held dear and the Lin Kuei were arrogant as ever. That didn't matter, despite the annoyance, though. He would get vengeance for his clan, for his family. Even if it meant returning the favor and slaughtering every member of the Lin Kuei.

With a battle cry the assassins lunged at the undead ninja. Scorpion in turn quickly charged before flipping backwards, foot engulfed in hellfire he kicked the leader in the jaw sending him flying back. Impacting with the trunk of the tree they'd leapt off of the leader grunted, withholding a yelp of pain.

His two comrades standing on each side of Scorpion, both stunned from seeing Scorpion summon fire at will. They never heard of a Shirai Ryu that had special powers. They had heard of one that used a kunai on a chain but they assumed him to be dead with the res t of his clan.

They didn't have time to ponder the thought as Scorpion pulled out his two ninja blades and began swinging at them. Both managed to dodge in the nick of time leaving them unscathed. One of them stepped forward and swung his own ninja blade at Scorpion to draw his wrath onto him. While the specter was distracted the second warrior pulled out his butterfly blades and slashed at the ninja's back.

Angered but not wanting to turn his back on his current foe Scorpion glanced back and saw what weapon the second warrior was using. Butterfly blades, a short blade the length of someone's forearm. He'd have to stay close to deal damage. So to counter he ignited himself with hellfire. The vengeful specter couldn't help but grin when he heard the assassin give out a reflexive, pained yelp when his skin met hellfire.

With that Lin Kuei warrior dealt with for a moment Scorpion focused on the one in front of him. Both ninja blades in hand he brought them down on his foe. Blood spurt up from the Lin Kuei's shoulders when Scorpion's blades hacked their way through his shoulders. Stunned from the blow the assassin could only shudder from the pain he was enduring. He bit down on his tongue to stifle a scream when Scorpion suddenly yanked his blades from his flesh. Knowing he was done for the warrior prepared to embrace death, which came in the form of Scorpion stabbing him in the head with his ninja blade. With at twitch the young Lin Kuei died in an instant.

Turning Scorpion was faced with the leader lunging at him. Quickly he teleported in a flash a flame causing the troop leader to pull back at the last minute. Both he and the other remaining Lin Kuei warrior looked around tensely waiting for the specter to reappear. Spotting a burst of flame several feet of away they snapped their heads to it. Hearing the metallic rattle of Scorpions chained kunai they both leapt from their positions to avoid it. Soon as they did the specter pulled back his chain and teleported again, it had been a bluff!

Quickly reappearing behind the already wounded Lin Kuei warrior Scorpion struck him in the back of the head stunning him, leaving an opening for him to strike him on the side of his face hard enough that he shattered his jaw. When the warrior fell to ground Scorpion marched over and smashed his foot onto his chest breaking several ribs. Hearing a gasp of pain the undead ninja stepped back and summoned hellfire to finish the Lin Kuei agent off.

That left one Lin Kuei warrior left, the leader. Scorpion turned to the man who stared at the burning remains of his comrade. He had no clue what he was up against, he wouldn't flee though. He had failed in his mission before even arriving to his target's location, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"What are you…?" The leader of the dead troop questioned through gritted teeth.

"I am the one who avenge the Shirai Ryu." Scorpion answered angrily, he pointed to the Lin Kuei, "I'll offer you a chance to live one more time. Bring Sub-Zero to me!" The fiery Specter demanded, small flames flickering off of him in response to his anger.

The Lin Kuei seemed to ponder the offer before letting out a half-hearted chuckle, "I have failed my mission already. I cannot dishonor my clan further."

Scorpion looked at his foe a moment. Were the situation different he might have respected such loyalty but there was no chance of that right now. This situation had only one outcome, the Lin Kuei warrior's death.

"So be it." Scorpion said roughly. Putting away his blades he switched to his signature kunai, swinging it in a circle, ready to throw it. Igniting it in hellfire Scorpion swung it like a whip forcing his opponent to dodge.

The Lin Kuei warrior dodge rolled under the sweep of the chain in order to get close. Before Scorpion could react the assassin darted forward slashing into Scorpion's side. The Specter snarled angrily and jumped before his opponent could follow up the attack. As he jumped away Scorpion swung his kunai with him. The kunai slashed and burned the Lin Kuei agent leaving a painful wound on his chest. Though the flames sealed the wounds, a hellfire burn was not pleasant in the least.

Pulling his chain back Scorpion tossed his kunai again aiming for the Lin Kuei's chest. His foe knocked the burning kunai away with his blade. As his opponent charged at him Scorpion sidestepped out of the way while reeling his chain back in. With a sharp tug the chain caught the assassin's ankle tripping him up. Letting out a roar Scorpion used his superior strength to swing the Lin Kuei like a rag doll into a tree. Yanking back he swung him into another possibly fracturing his shoulder.

Knowing his foe was beaten roughly pulled his kunai off his leg that had been burned by the hellfire on the chain. Walking up to the Lin Kuei agent he readied to finish off the final member of the group.

"You will not succeed…" The former group leader uttered weakly.

Scorpion said nothing looked down at his beaten and broken foe. Raising his hand he summoned flames to burn the man alive before walking away. Once he knew he was dead Scorpion commanded the flames to vanish. Despite slaughtering the group of Lin Kuei agents his anger hardly felt dampened in the least. The Lin Kuei agents had denied him a chance to challenge the younger brother of the man that had killed him. It enraged him someone had taken his name to honor such a dishonorable killer.

He'd fought the new Sub-Zero months before, but the ice assassin had fled with the help of another. Scorpion had learned of the new Sub-Zero through a being in the NetherRealm, he told him this because he supposedly found it wrong as well. The being somehow also knew that Sub-Zero would participate in the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament. He asked if Scorpion would join for the NetherRealm but Scorpion declined not particularly caring for the NetherRealm itself. Though if he didn't find Sub-Zero again before the tournament enter, but only to get his revenge.

"Nothing will stop me from getting my revenge…." Scorpion growled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the main part of my MK fic. The Prequel is "Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings" I suggest reading it. It'll explain a few things. It's only 10 chapters long (including the short Prologue and Epilogue).<strong>

**Also I find Scorpion speaking in the third person hilarious for whatever reason...**

**Anyway, this chapter just explains what Scorpion is doing in the area. Sets up for the next chapter. Also wanted to have a nice Scorpion fight scene to start things off. Also the first encounter between him and the younger Sub-Zero will be shown just not yet. **

**Please Follow/Favorite and most important. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 A Taste of Things to Come

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 1: A Taste of Things to Come**

It was a hot summer day in the city of Zhu Zin. The heat was high as the season was nearing its peak, but that did not discourage the citizens of the city from shopping at the trading post. Business was going well for the trading post today, they had a steady flow of customers and had for a few hours. Despite this the owner seemed bothered by something as he sat in the window of his room. It wasn't the heat that bothered him, no he had something far more trouble on his mind. Seeming worried he looked out at the city with his light brown eyes before sighing and getting down from the windowsill. Worry would not get anything done, aside from that he had to help his friends.

The man was Kung Lao, a member of the White Lotus Society, a Shaolin Monk. The reason he wasn't at one of the temples was he had received the trading post, it had been his ancestors, the Great Kung Lao's, who had gained it after marrying a woman. He could not simply let it fall to dishonest hands. After obtaining it from the previous owners, who had given up on it, he had fixed it up and made sure it was an honest business. Along the way he made a couple of friends called Siro and Taja.

What was concerning him was the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament. If Earthrealm lost, it would fall to Shao Khan. It had been awhile since the Thunder God Raiden had told him how gathering warriors to defend the realm was going. He was sure the god had a good reason but an update would ease his mind.

Coming into the dining area, as the trading post also double as his current home, he ran a hand through his short black hair still feeling uneasy about how precariously the safety of his realm was balancing.

"Keep worrying like that and you'll end up aging faster."

Kung Lao smiled, he knew that voice, turning he was greeted by Raiden who was sitting at the wooden table like he'd been there the whole time. Smiling like he was meeting up with an old friend Kung Lao bowed respectfully to the god, "It's been a while Lord Raiden." When the white robed god motioned for him to sit the monk complied, "How are things going?"

Hearing the traces of worry Raiden raised a brow briefly before answering, "I've had the list made for a while now." This seemed to ease the monk's worry but Raiden went on, "The issue is convincing them to join. Getting people to fight in a tournament they may well die in is a tricky task, but I've managed to get one."

For a moment Raiden had Kung Lao worried but news of a new ally relieved him quickly, as well as made him curious. While the god helped himself to some fruit from a fruit bowl Kung Lao asked, "Who is this fighter Lord Raiden?"

The god paused as if wondering if he should answer. Chuckling to himself Raiden got an amused grin on his face, "You may have heard of him." Naturally Kung Lao tipped his head to the side a bit, "He's an American who calls himself Johnny Cage." Eager to see the reaction Raiden continued to grin. He chuckled again when the monk shook his head in disbelief.

"Lord Raiden…I mean no disrespect but you can't be serious…" Kung Lao said not believing what he had just heard. There was no way Raiden had chosen the man he had just said. It had to be some sort of mistake!

"Oh, but I am." Raiden responded causing the man seated in front of him to hold his head while shaking it again. The god of thunder and lightning decided it was best to explain himself now, "Come on now, I know what you're thinking but trust me he's a genuinely good fighter. He'll be a good warrior to fight for Earthrealm."

"The man is an actor, Lord Raiden. Possibly the most arrogant one out there!" Kung Lao argued, he'd heard of the man after leaving the Shaolin Temples. Quickly he'd wished he'd never heard of him. Even out in Zhu Zin he seen some of his works, he would never claim to be a fan. Further his arrogance was nearly infuriating. Exhaling he calmed himself down, "Can a man like that even stand up to the fighters of Outworld?"

Raiden looked at Kung Lao evenly, completely understanding his skepticism, hand knitted together he nodded curtly, "He has untapped abilities he isn't aware of yet, which is why I've come to you today." He pointed to the monk in front of him, "I want you to help him unlock that potential."

Kung Lao sat with a deadpanned expression on his face, shoulders slumped he says, "I don't really have a choice do I?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Considering I pointed him to you…" Raiden started before shaking his head, "Nope."

Kung Lao sighed nodding submissively, "Very well Lord Raiden. When we he arrive…so I may…prepare myself for the experience."

"Sometime before the end of the month. Should give you plenty of times to prepare your nerves Kung Lao." Raiden answered before looking more serious, "But I believe you may have your hands full soon enough." The god said ominously with a very knowing look in his electrically charged eyes.

Having known the eternal being all of his life hearing Raiden speak in such a manner was nothing new for Kung Lao. He also knew it'd be useless to attempt asking what he meant by that. He was just grateful for the warning. Hearing someone coming into the room Kung Lao turned his head and saw his russet haired friend Taja standing in the doorway.

"Kung Lao, who are you talking to?" She questioned seeing no one else in the room. Seeing a particular look in his eyes telling her she already knew the answer. Walking into the room she says, "Raiden the Thunder god?"

"The same." Kung Lao answered calmly. Neither of his friend had met Raiden personally, he was sure they didn't completely believe him about the god's once in a blue moon visits, but they didn't think he was crazy either so he was thankful.

"Been a while since you've heard from him right." Taja commented as she plucked an orange from the fruit bowl and started to peel it.

Kung Lao nodded to his friend's statement, "It had been a while."

"What'd he say?" Taja asked off handedly as she popped an orange slice into her mouth.

"That we'll be having a guest arriving sometime this month." Kung Lao said dully, Taja arched a brow; seemed he didn't look forward to that. Noticing the questioning look he was getting Kung Lao continued, "And that we'll have our hands full soon."

"We are getting good business lately." Taja pointed out normally.

"I don't think that's what he meant Taja. It sounded more like a warning to me." Kung Lao said as he began to ponder what the god was trying to warn him about. Things had been somewhat calm in Zhu Zin, well at least they hadn't had much trouble lately.

"A warning? Warning about what?" Taja questioned, despite never seeing Raiden hearing the seriousness in Kung Lao caused her a bit of worry.

"I don't know, we'll just have to keep an eye out." Kung Lao answered with a tenses to his voice.

Taja tilted her head back a bit before getting out of her chair, "Shouldn't be too hard to spot trouble in Zhu Zin." She commented with a faint amusement. Kung Lao didn't comment as he focused on thinking about the apparent threat that would appear soon. Hearing her call his name he looked up to her, "I'm going to help Siro things are still busy out there."

"I'll go and help in a moment, I need to settle my mind." The monk said as he leaned forward, propping himself up with his elbows.

"Okay just don't take too long, wouldn't want to miss out on all the action." Taja joked lightly getting an amused smile from her friend before she left the room.

When she was gone Kung Lao let out a long breath to calm himself. Something was going to happen, and soon. He could feel it. Getting up from the table he headed to his room, if there was going to be a conflict he was going to be prepared for it. The thought of him being paranoid passed through his mind briefly but then he reminded himself of what he had be raised to go up against. With a threat like that in his it never hurt to be a bit paranoid.

Entering his room he went to a trunk at the foot of his bed opening it he saw the uniform he'd wear at the tournament. Sitting atop the clothing was a hat, pulling it out Kung Lao traced the rim. Quick check of the tie and Kung Lao slipped his head through letting the hat rest against his back.

Heading back down the stairs Kung Lao furrowed his brows as he heard someone rushing towards his direction. Looking towards the direction he saw Taja looking a bit confused and a bit worried. Feeling concerned he went over to her, "Taja what is it?"

"I'm not sure," She answered honestly before point back to the shop, "A monk from the nearby temple said he needed to see you. He seems worried about something."

Hearing that a fellow monk needed him he nodded briskly to Taja, "Okay I'll go see him." With Taja following him Kung Lao went through the halls towards the shop. His gut told him that this had to do with what Raiden had said. Coming into the shop he saw Siro was doing his best to handle the rowdy customers. He also appeared to have a look of agitation on his face while dealing with some ruder costumers. To Siro's relief Taja rejoined him to get the crowd dealt with.

Kung Lao spotted the monk as he headed over to him, after a bow the monk spoke, "Thank you for speaking with me Kung Lao."

"It's nothing, but why do you need to talk to me? Taja said you sounded worried." Kung Lao asked, causing expression of the monk's face to change slightly.

"I cannot say here. A side from that I need to show it to you." The monk said quietly as he glanced to the crowd that was slowly dying down.

Nodding Kung Lao went over to his friends, "I'm going with him, I'll be back soon as I can."

Looking bewildered Taja interjected when he started to leave, "Whoa wait! What's going on!?"

Turning back to her Kung Lao says, "I don't know yet, I have to go with him." He explained leaving his friends no less confused.

Putting some money away Siro speaks up, "Then we go with you. Simple as that."

Looking back to the monk who was waiting at the door Kung Lao saw no protests on his expression. Thinking it over he sighed, now wasn't the place to argue so he nodded, "Close up shop quickly. We'll wait for you at the city entrance." That said Kung Lao left with the monk.

Once the next few customers who were ready with their purchases were quickly taken care of Siro closes the register, "Alright everyone out the place is closing for the moment." A few cries of protest were voice but Siro ignored them and began to herd them out the door, "You heard me we're closing for the time being come back in about an hour or so. The stuff you want will still be here so quit the crying."

Shutting and locking the front door Siro looked at Taja, "That went easier than expected."

"Hurry up, we need to catch up with Kung Lao. I want to know what in the world is going on." Taja said as she headed for the side door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Siro responded hurriedly as he followed after her.

Soon after Siro and Taja meet Kung Lao who was, as he said he would be, waiting with the Monk at the cities' entrance. Zhu Zin had a rock wall of medium height built around it. Seemed the city hadn't really grown much since its last addition. Without further conversation the monk lead the three away from the city and towards the Shaolin temple he was from. For a moment they thought something had happened in the temple but then the monk lead them into the woods. They didn't go far into the woods, just past the tree line.

Quickly they were confronted by the smell something burnt. Siro and Taja nearly gagged while Kung Lao narrowed his eyes and continued forward. It didn't take long for them to come across four brutally murdered bodies. Two burned and two with stab marks in the head. What really caught Kung Lao's attention were their uniforms.

"Lin Kuei…" He said aloud in a hushed, disbelieving tone. He'd never seen a warrior of the Lin Kuei before and he never thought he'd see a group of them dead. The Lin Kuei were very serious when it came to training, they rarely ever failed. So it took a very skilled and powerful warrior to take down a group like this.

"Ninjas?" Taja said in disbelief as she looked at their uniforms, "They're still around?"

Kung Lao nodded as he examined the area, "They're Lin Kuei, and they've been around for centuries, operating in the shadows. They'll kill and steal anything for the right price. They've even kidnapped children, if they show any promise, off the streets to keep their numbers strong. Their ruthless and deadly as they come."

"So they're supposed to best then?" Siro questioned bluntly.

"When it comes to killing yes." Kung Lao answered dryly as he continued to look around.

"Then it must have taken a one hell of a guy to do this." Siro stated as he looked at the corpses one at a time. Thinking about it a moment Siro furrowed his brows, "Why all the urgency then? A bunch of murders were killed, so what? They were heading out to kill someone, now they're dead. I don't really see the issue here."

The monk listened to Siro with an even expression on his face before looking to Kung Lao who seemed to have stumbled onto something, "You know why I brought you here, don't you Kung Lao?"

Kung Lao had been looking over one of the burnt corpses when he picked up on something. He felt an unearthly energy, chi, coming from the body. He'd been taught to sense chi through the White Lotus society. Each being's chi was unique to itself, though humans in general had similarities through were individual differences. This chi was not human, at least not anymore. The thing he picked up most was rage, vengeful rage.

"They were killed by a specter." Kung Lao revealed tensely, he looked to the monk to check if he was correct. Sadly he nodded. This was defiantly what Raiden had meant when he said his hands would be full. This was not going to be easy to handle in the least.

"Specter? Like a ghost?" Taja questioned looking puzzled by what her friend had said.

Kung Lao shook his head, "No, a Specter is an undead from the NetherRealm, also known as Hell. Their typically drive rage or hate." He explained to his friends.

"So you're saying a demon came from hell and killed these guys?" Siro questioned skeptically as he gestured to the bodies, "For what? Revenge?"

"Specters are the undead, not demons." The monk corrected catching Siro's intentions, "They're not nearly as evil as demon, and sometime are merely misguided. However, its presence is a danger. It is likely out for revenge against the Lin Kuei."

Siro looked at the monk with a questioning expression, not quite getting what the issue was still, "Looks like this specter got his target. It'll be gone now right? Moved on or whatever happens when it gets its revenge."

"It's not that simple Siro." Kung Lao stated, the monk nodded in agreement, "We don't know if he got his target. The specter could just be killing Lin Kuei on sight."

"So? Let it kill the murders!" Siro exclaimed, to him the assassins were getting what they deserved and he saw nothing wrong with that.

Kung Lao furrowed his brow disapprovingly to his friend, "The problem is that the Lin Kuei will want to finish their contract, soon enough they'll find out their squad was killed and send more. The specter may know that and keep coming back until it's satisfied, leaving the temple and Zhu Zin as the battle grounds." Slowly Siro began to realize the situation they were in, "We don't know any of this for sure, but Specters don't just move on and we can't take any risks when one is involved."

Siro sighed giving in, he wasn't sure if this specter was a real thing but whoever or whatever it is, was obviously dangerous, "Okay, then what do we do about it then?"

"First we move these bodies." Kung Lao said in an unbelievably blunt voice.

"What!?" Siro exclaimed in shock, he couldn't believe he just suggested that much less in that tone.

"Your joking right Kung Lao?" Taja said looking just as shocked as Siro, although she knew he was serious. Taja just wanted to hear it for herself.

"Yes," Kung Lao answered briskly, "First, their too close to the road that connects the temple to Zhu Zin. We can't risk getting the authorities or anyone else involved in this. The Lin Kuei will be looking for the bodies so they can keep their secrets and bury their comrades, they may attack anyone who gets in their way. If the specter returns that'll add to the danger."

"Okay…so where do we move them?" Siro asked even though he got the distinct feeling he would not like the answer.

"We'll have to move them somewhere we can keep an eye out." Kung Lao said aloud mainly too himself as he pondered the thought.

While her friend was thinking things got quiet and Taja got the feeling they were being watched. She tried to tell herself it was just her mind overreacting to the thought of dealing with ninjas but Taja couldn't shake the feeling off. Glancing to where the feeling seemed to be coming from she saw nothing but tree branching swaying. Taja told herself it was nothing then the feeling crept up again, this time from a different location. She glanced to towards that direction and again nothing. After convincing herself was just being paranoid Taja forced herself to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

"We can't bring the bodies to the trading post. It's near the center of the city." Siro pointed out to Kung Lao.

"I know, this isn't an easy decision to make." Kung Lao stated tiredly as he continued to try and come up with a location to put the bodies.

"Why not in one of those old building on the edge of the city?" Taja suggested casually bringing the guys attention to her, "It's out of the way, not many people go there. Sure I could unlock one of the buildings. Shouldn't be too hard." She said with a shrug, before Kung Lao let her stay at the trading post she'd been a thief. Had been a shock to her when he let her stay after trying to rob monks of all people. Taja figured now was a time to but her skills to good use.

Kung Lao smiled to her, "That's a great idea Taja, we'll go with that."

Seeing the monk heading away from them Kung Lao and his friends looked to him. Turning back to them the monk bowed his head, "Now that everything is settled I am going to return to the temple and tell the others that everything is under control."

"It's about as under control as it can be." Kung Lao stated tiredly as he looked around at the bodies again. Mortal Kombat was around the corner but first he had to deal with a grudge match between the Lin Kuei and a vengeful specter. The tournament hadn't even begun yet but he was already being thrown into a death match. He glanced to his friends, no way was he going to let them join in the fight. They could defend themselves, but against a specter and what was likely going to be a group of Lin Kuei he didn't like their odds of survival.

"Your worry is understandable, but will cloud your mind during the coming conflict. I suggest centering yourself beforehand." The monk suggested before leaving the group to return to the temple.

Hands on his hips Siro looked at one of the burned bodies, "So…how exactly are we going to….move these…uh guys?" He asked, Siro shook his head and sighed again, never in his life did he think he'd ask how they were going to move dead bodies. This day started off great then it took a sharp turn to being disturbing.

"We'll have to go get the cart," Kung Lao said normally then looked at the corpses again, sadly seemed he'd already gotten used to the smell. He scratched his head, "And a blanket to cover them…" Somehow the gravity of what they were going to do soon just hit him. Shaking it off Kung Lao started to head out of the woods and down the dirt path to Zhu Zin with Siro and Taja in tow.

As they walked down the dirt path glanced up at the tree branches as they walked. She could swear that she heard something shifting through the tree tops as they headed down the path. Like something was following them. Taja swallowed tensely and moved closer to the guys, in a hushed voice she says, "Is it just me or is something watching us?"

Kung Lao kept walking, keeping his eyes forward he answered her back quietly, he'd picked up on the feeling as well. "Something probably is. Just keep walking, if it wanted trouble it would have attacked by now." Siro and Taja looked at each other, exchanging worried looks but did as Kung Lao instructed.

Up in the tree branches a Lin Kuei warrior observed the group that was walking down the dirt path. He'd been instructed by the leader of the group to search for the troop sent to eliminate a crime lord, sadly he found them dead. The assassin had just found the groups body when the monk and three others showed up. Skillfully he had hid in the tree tops, what he over head was something his leader was sure to want to hear. Quickly as he was able he headed to the rendezvous point.

Reaching the meeting point, a cliff near Zhu Zin, the Lin Kuei rushed over to the leader of their group. Their leader was a respected high ranking member of the Lin Kuei, he was one of two remaining members with special powers. Taking a knee the scout bowed his head and gave his report, "Sub-Zero sir, I have returned with important information! The first group sent here is dead, they didn't make it to Zhu Zin. They were attacked and killed by the path to the Shaolin Temple near Zhu Zin."

Sub-Zero turned his head to his squad member, "Do you know what attacked them?"

"When I was looking the bodies over a monk arrived with a group of people." Sub-Zero wasn't sure how this answered his question but he allowed his clan mate to continue speaking. "A member of the group with a black hat apparently able to sense chi said a being called a specter attacked them." Sub-Zero's eyes went wide but he said nothing. "Seems it used fire, two of our comrade's bodies were burned." The Lin Kuei warrior looked at his leader who was staring intently towards were the Shaolin temple was, "Do you believe him sir?"

Sub-Zero continued to glare out to the location of his dead comrades. He spoke to his comrade but didn't answer his question, "Did these people do anything to our fallen comrades?"

"No Sub-Zero sir, they do; however, intend to move them." Sub-Zero looked to him, the Lin Kuei flinched slightly thinking he was in trouble for allowing that. When he wasn't struck the younger warrior continued to speak, "By the time we reach the location they'll likely have move them. They didn't want anyone else to find them and get involved. The man seemed to know about us sir."

"That doesn't surprise me." Sub-Zero stated, "If he can sense chi the man was probably a Shaolin monk at some point. Do you know where he's going to move them?"

"Not exactly, but they agreed to move them an old building on the edge of the city." The subordinate answered.

Sub-Zero nodded, "He wants to keep people out of harm's way. He knows we'll go to extreme lengths to retrieve our fallen comrades." The scout nodded, Sub-Zero looked to him and the four others in the group before looking back to the city. "This man…"

"Kung Lao." The scout said, Sub-Zero looked back to him, quickly the Lin Kuei corrected himself realizing he'd interrupted, "Uh, I believe that's his name, Sub-Zero sir. Please forgive me for interrupting."

The half Cryomancer looked at him a moment before moving on, much to the relief of the scout. "It's fine. This Kung Lao seems agreeable I'm sure he'll hand over our comrade's bodies. He wants this to go as peacefully as possible."

One of the other Lin Kuei stepped forward, wordlessly asking permission to speak. Sub-Zero nodded his head giving him permission, "Sir, what if he doesn't hand them over willingly?"

"Those who defy the Lin Kuei die." Sub-Zero answered coldly before looking back to Zhu Zin, "We'll give him a chance to end this peacefully if he doesn't take it. We'll take our comrades bodies by force. Then we'll complete our mission and their mission as planned." The ice assassin looked back to his fellow Lin Kuei to see if they agreed with the plan, as expected they all nodded.

"What about this specter Kung Lao mentioned?" The scout asked as Sub-Zero looked back out towards Zhu Zin.

"I'll handle him myself." Sub-Zero answered coldly as he narrowed his eyes, "If the specter appears I alone will fight him." He turned around to address his group, "Do not interfere. Understand?" The other Lin Kuei warriors exchanged glances with each other, it almost seemed like their leader had some sort of personal vendetta against the specter. They didn't question him though and nodded that they understood. Sub-Zero nodded in return, "Good, now go prepare yourselves we'll leave at dusk."

Once the order was giving the other Lin Kuei nodded their heads before leaving to go prepare themselves. Sub-Zero remained behind and looked back out at the city, they had been sent to complete another mission and to assist the previous team in theirs. Now it seemed they'd have to complete both missions. That wasn't an issue to Sub-Zero though. He could likely complete both on his own if he had to. He was basically just here to review the other members of the group. With the new information the scout had delivered though, things just got personal for him. He knew without a doubt who this specter was, and he hoped he'd show up tonight so they could settle their score.

"Where are you…?" Sub-Zero said to himself as he scanned the city, he gritted his teeth remember his brother's death and his failure last time they fought, "Wherever you are. I'll find you and avenge Bi-Han's death, doesn't matter how long or what it'll take, I won't rest till he's avenged..."

Back in Zhu Zin…

"I can't believe we just did that." Siro said in disbelief, moments ago they had just finished relocating the corpses of the Lin Kuei agents. Moments before that they had broken into the abandoned home they were now standing in, and before they had to pick up the dead bodies and move them into a wagon, during which one of the burned body's arm snapped off. Where after they had to carefully sneak through a crowded city, with said wagon full of dead bodies. Safe to say this wasn't a normal day for any of them.

"Hey, you're not the only one. Not like I had this planned for the day." Taja said as she came into the room. She sighed and nodded her head to the room they had the bodies placed in, "Took a lot of incense and candles but I managed to get the smell to be a lot less noticeable and I got them covered up."

"Good, thank you Taja." Kung Lao answered with a thankful nod of his head.

"No problem." Taja answered normally before leaning against a wall, "Now what?"

Kung Lao took a breath and walked up to them, "Now, you two go back to the trading post. You two need to get it back open, it's not supposed to be closed yet and we wouldn't want to upset people." He continued as his friends stared at him in shock, "I'll stay here and handle things."

Siro stared, his mouth agape, "You have to be kidding me Kung Lao! You want to take on those assassins and…" He paused still not sure if he believed it was a 'specter', "whatever it is that killed that group by yourself!? That's crazy!" He couldn't believe Kung Lao was just putting them on the side lines like this.

"Kung Lao we're already apart of this mess!" Taja protested, "We helped you move bodies for crying out loud! We can't just leave you to handle this on your own, let us help! We can handle ourselves."

"Against normal people yes," Kung Lao stated calmly, he'd expected them to protest, "Against the Lin Kuei and a specter…" He shook his head not wanting to say what he thought would happen, aside from that he was sure they got the picture. "I'm sorry I can't risk that."

"You're saying we're out of our league?" Siro said stiffly, Kung Lao nodded, "Then what about you? We've never even seen you fight, you try to avoid it! So what are you going to do against a bunch of hardened killers!?" He yelled angrily, he didn't want to leave his friend to fight this on his own. What ticked him off was him thinking he could take them on alone and that they wouldn't be able to help.

"Just because I avoid fighting doesn't mean that I can't fight. I was trained by the Shaolin monks for-" Kung Lao was about to continue when Siro cut him off.

"For this Mortal Kombat tournament you talk about a lot." Siro said stiffly still feeling agitated.

"Yes, and in that tournament will be opponents like them, so I know how to combat them. Aside from that if I let the Lin Kuei take the bodies I'm sure they won't attack once they know I'm Shaolin." Kung Lao explained, this seemed cause Siro to calm a bit.

"Are you sure? I don't think it matters to them who they kill. They don't exactly sound like a friendly bunch." Taja pointed out looking and sounding concerned.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, it depends on who I meet but I assure you I'll be fine. With luck this will go smoothly. Please, just go back to the trading post. I'll promise I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Kung Lao said reassuringly as he looked from one of his friends to the other.

Siro looked him over, he seemed completely sure of himself it was almost surprising. He'd never thought of seeing Kung Lao ready for a fight. He always prefer to avoid conflicts if he was able to. Then again he had taken care of himself in Zhu Zin before they met so he had to know how to defend himself somehow, and the Shaolin always trained in martial arts. Maybe he was underestimating his friend.

"Alright Kung Lao, we'll go." Siro said a moment of pause, much to Taja's surprise, "We'll go, but if we think anything is going wrong we're coming right back. Okay?" Taja said nothing as she looked from Siro to Kung Lao.

The monk nodded, "Alright, that's reasonable but I assure you that I'll be fine." He hummed a moment, "I'll head back with you, there's something I need to get."

Once they returned to the trading post Kung Lao helped them store the wagon again after that he immediately went to his room. Once again he opened the trunk at the foot of his bed. Few minutes later he was in the outfit he had been given to wear in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Though he felt the situation at hand was a good enough reason to wear it early, he was sure the arm and shin guards would help protect him. Adjusting one of the arm guards he went back downstairs where he was met with his friends.

"Wow, what's with the fancy outfit?" Taja questioned looking surprised to see him wearing such an outfit. He'd always seemed to prefer plain outfits.

"This is my combat outfit, it's meant to be worn in battle." He answered simply as he opened a door, "I'll be back by tomorrow, don't wait up."

Siro and Taja looked at each other, they couldn't help but notice something odd. Not about Kung Lao but about something he was wearing. They could have sworn they saw what looked like a blade on the rim of his hat. If their eyes were correct, that was a strange weapon.

It was hot and dismal in the NetherRealm as per usual. The sky was a perpetual night fogged with smoke and ash from the lava mimicking clouds of some sort. Air was filled with roars, snarls, screeches and cries of the tortured. All of that though was mostly ignored by Scorpion as he sat cross legged on a rocky outcropping away from anything that would 'bother' him. Though the specter's eyes were closed he was not sleeping. Merely sitting still to allow his wounds to heal faster. As a specter he healed faster in the NetherRealm than in Earthrealm.

Scorpion opened his pale yellow eyes when he felt he was through healing, to check he rolled his shoulder. Feeling no pain he stood up, another quick look over and he vanished a burst of hellfire reappearing in Earthrealm. Appearing in the spot that he'd fought the group of Lin Kuei yesterday he quickly noticed the bodies were gone.

A low growl rumbled in his throat, "They moved faster than I thought they would, that or someone found the bodies…" Noticing a glint Scorpion moved over to it, he picked it up, he snarled angrily. It was a new Lin Kuei crest, encased in a thick layer of ice. The message was loud and clear, "Sub-Zero is here….." Melting the ice in a fist of fire Scorpion tossed the medallion aside and began to march to Zhu Zin, "Fine, let round two begin…"

**Back in the NetherRealm…**

"So Scorpion went after him again?" Quan Chi said as he sat on his throne, looking a bit bored with what he had been told. It didn't surprise him, the specter would hunt down his targets to the ends of the Earth with an unwavering ferocity.

"Yes Quan Chi, he left soon as his wounds were healed." The kneeling shadow wraith said to his master. Hearing a curious hum Noob Saibot looked up at the albino demon, it seemed he was planning something, "Is there anything else you would like me to do, master?"

"Yes, actually there is Noob Saibot." The wraith raised his head ready to receive his task, "Follow Scorpion from the shadows, monitor him and relay to me what he's doing. I want to know if he succeeds in his task of slaying Sub-Zero." The necromancer grinned amusedly when he noticed a sign for irritation from the shadow wraith, "Oh, you don't like him being called that do you?" The demon asked mockingly a grin on his pale cracked lips.

"No master that time is over." Noob Saibot said through gritted teeth.

Quan Chi waved his hand while chuckling faintly, "Of course it is. Now go, make sure the specter doesn't see you," The shadow wraith nodded, stood up, turned and started to leave, "But before you go, I have a question. A simple one." Noob Saibot stopped and looked over his shoulder at him, "It doesn't bother you that the specter is taking his hate that's towards you, out on your brother? That tonight he may kill him for your crime?"

Noob Saibot paused a moment before beginning to leave, "No it doesn't. You know that, master."

Quan Chi chuckled as his servant walked down to the entrance of his palace, "Just making sure Noob Saibot, just making sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this turned out longer than I thought, and also more characters showed up than I thought would, oh well I'm pretty happy with it. Would have had this done sooner but I caught a major head ache and only managed to get a page done one day, ugh. Still got it done within a week so that's good.<strong>

**Also Siro and Taja are NOT ocs their from the live action show Mortal Kombat: Conquest (sometimes spelled with a k often not)**  
><strong>The show helped inspire me to write these stories and originally they were going to play more of a role but changes happened so their minor side characters almost. Their Kung Lao's friends and that's about it.<strong>

**Further the whole sensing chi thing was used by Lui Kang in MK vs DC when he comes across the Flash. I thought it was neat so i'm using it and seeing as Kung Lao and Lui Kang were trained by the same people it's safe to say they both can do it. This Kung Lao's personalty is more akin to the Conquest one, though that was supposed to be the Great Kung Lao, or to the original time line's more pacifist one.**


	3. Chapter 2 Round Two FIGHT!

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 2: Round Two. FIGHT!**

The moon was high above Zhu Zin as day had given way to the night. The busy bustling city was finally beginning to rest, people returning to their homes. Not many strayed outside during the night or risk running into the various types of criminals that took over the streets at night. The city didn't know it had a new type of people visiting it tonight, to reclaim their fallen comrades. Crouched on the roof of a building where the six Lin Kuei warriors that had been sent after the former group. They had their own mission but now they not only complete their mission but the mission of the fallen group and reclaim their bodies. The leader Sub-Zero had his own mission through, if he ran into a certain specter that is.

Sub-Zero scanned the city briefly before looking to two assassins there were to his left, "You two go complete our mission. We'll need to get the mission scroll off the other group leader if we're to complete their mission and we have to find their bodies first to do that." Sub-Zero handed one of them their mission scroll, "Take this, it has the details of our mission. Look it over before leaving."

The Lin Kuei warriors nodded, one of them opening the scroll looking it over in the moon light. While they were doing that Sub-Zero looked to the other three, "You three will be coming with me to retrieve our comrades." The three saluted with a fist across their chest and bowed their heads in respect to their group leader. Sub-Zero nodded, leapt off the rooftop and landed on another, "Fan out."

As ordered the three other assassins jumped off the building and onto others, heading out in different directions. With their mostly dark colored uniforms they looked like shadows darting from building to building. Once the other two had finished reviewing their newly assigned mission they too left the rooftop heading towards their target. All of them moved quickly but silently as the night, as they had been trained for years to do. Stealth was an assassin's best friend and tonight that was no exception for the Lin Kuei assassins, moving quickly, but carefully.

With four agents searching a member of Sub-Zero's group managed to locate the building that the bodies were being hidden in. The agent, proud of locating them quickly, reported it Sub-Zero. After rounding up the other two they headed to the building, entering through a window.

Inside Kung Lao was sitting on the floor meditating. Clearing his mind of worries so he could thing perfectly in the chance that he would have to fight later. Currently everything was quiet, not a sound could be heard, perfect for meditation. Kung Lao breathed steadily as he calmed his mind, clearing it of negative thoughts. Then he sensed a disturbance upstairs, it was faint. He might've not picked up on it had he not been mediating. It or rather they came smoothly down the stairs like snakes sneaking up on their collective prey. Kung Lao sensed what he knew to be Lin Kuei assassins come into the room he was occupying and with them came a surprising cold. The cold was strong enough that it surprised him making him open his eyes.

Before him was a Lin Kuei assassin dressed in blue. His stature was imposing but what unnerved Kung Lao was it seemed the cold was coming from him and not the night air. When the Lin Kuei made no moves to attack him Kung Lao stood up to meet their leader's icy blue gaze, 'Something isn't normal about this man…'

"You must be Kung Lao." Sub-Zero said noting the black hat that was sitting on his head, what was strange was the razor sharp blade running along the rim. He'd never seen such a weapon before, let alone thought of it. That aside it also meant the monk was ready to fight if need be.

Kung Lao nodded, "So Taja had was right someone had been watching us, yes I am Kung Lao and you are?"

The half Cryomancer was silent for a moment while, deciding whether to tell him or not, "You may call me Sub-Zero," He motioned to his scout, "My scout had been sent to find the previous group, he had found them a moment before you and your friends arrived." He looked past Kung Lao at the room behind him, "Our comrades are in there, am I right?"

"Yes, they're in there." Kung Lao answered before moving aside, "All of the items on them are still there, aside from one's arm everything is intact."

Sub-Zero motioned for his three subordinates to head inside, "And what happened to the arm?" His voice wasn't accusing, he knew how vicious Scorpion got in a fight, Sub-Zero merely wanted to know.

"The body was severely burnt leaving it brittle." Kung Lao explained, he was a bit surprised how calmly this was going. He thanked the Elder Gods he met with a more reasonable Lin Kuei warrior. That thought was stalled when Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes angrily, Kung Lao noted though that his aggression didn't seem to be aimed at him.

The blue assassin huffed dismissing his anger and addressed Kung Lao again, "The Lin Kuei thanks you for being so cooperative Kung Lao. I'm sure this will be remembered by my clan." Sub-Zero bowed his head respectfully.

"I just wanted this to go over as peacefully as possible." Kung Lao said calmly, "And all deserve a proper burial by their own."

Sub-Zero hummed agreeing as he entered into the other room. He headed over to what he found to be the leader of the former group's body. Sub-Zero frowned when he saw the scroll had been badly burned leaving it illegible. "I agree," Sub-Zero looked to him, "I also know you wanted us to pass through peacefully…"

"I'd like to avoid conflict when able." Kung Lao answered, he didn't like the dark undertone Sub-Zero's voice had gained.

Carefully picking up the burnt body Sub-Zero and his men headed for the door. Standing at the door the ice assassin paused looking back to the monk, "If the specter appears I **will** avenge my fallen comrades." Before Kung Lao couldn't say anything one of the other assassins threw a smoke bomb at Kung Lao's feet. The bomb went off not a second later leaving Kung Lao blind and unable to stop the group of Lin Kuei.

For a moment Kung Lao was stunned due to being close to the smoke bomb when it exploded. He was then stricken with a coughing fit, thinking quickly he spun causing a small burst of wind forcing the smoke out of the room and building. He still coughed afterwards but was now able to see. Staggering to the door the Lin Kuei exited through Kung Lao saw only their forms on the rooftops. He was too late to try get Sub-Zero to reconsider his vow.

Kung Lao could hope that the specter wouldn't appear, but his instinct told him that wasn't very likely. Once he stopped coughing Kung Lao jumped onto a rooftop, he had to at least try and reason with the assassins.

Elsewhere in the city the other two Lin Kuei assassins had stopped to check if they were heading in the right direction. The senior of the two pulled out the scroll and was examining the map that was on it. Checking it a couple of times he looked up and pointed, "That way." His companion nodded and they sprinted away.

Up on a taller building behind them, hiding in the shadows crouched Scorpion. His pale yellow eyes were pinned on the Lin Kuei agents. Certain Sub-Zero was somewhere in the city Scorpion knew these assassins could take him to his enemy. If they did not cooperate he could use their dead bodies to lure him out, either way was fine with him. When they were far enough away Scorpion slowly stalked after his prey.

At the trading post both Taja and Siro had closed up the shop, business had returned to normal for last few hours they had been open. All the while though they worried about the safety of their friend. That was something they still hadn't shaken off. They sat in silence at a table. Taja absentmindedly picking at the food on her plate while Siro stared at the water in his cup. The silence was uncomfortably tense, each of them hoping that Kung Lao would just walk through the door any second now. Anxiously Taja began to tap her fork on the side of her plate, she never thought a situation like this could happen. Waiting for a friend to come home safe and sound after giving dead bodies back to ninja assassins and possibly fighting them along with a hell spawn.

"This is ridiculous!" Siro said suddenly as he slammed his cup down onto the table slightly spooking Taja, "We should be out there with him! Not here twiddling our thumbs hoping he'll come back okay!"

"I know, it's bugging the hell out of me too." Taja said tiredly as she sighed and let her fork drop onto the table. She paused a moment looking at her food, "Well….you did say we'd go back if we thought something was wrong…" Taja said, saying it in an offhand like manner.

Siro grinned slightly, "And since when did we ever listen to him?"

The agreement made the two rushed out of the trading post and headed to the old part of Zhu Zin to find their friend. Before long the two made it back to the abandoned home Taja had broken them into. Looking around they saw not only were the bodies gone but Kung Lao wasn't present either. This immediately worried the two friends.

"The bodies are gone so the ninjas must have picked them up," Taja guessed as they looked the place over hoping to find Kung Lao, "Doesn't look like a fight happened, did we miss him when we headed over here?" The russet asked as she looked to Siro who shook his head pointing to something on the floor.

"Look," He said, on the floor was what looked like a small black bomb. Kneeling down Siro picked it up, examining it, "Looks like a smoke bomb."

"Why would they use a smoke bomb? Kung Lao would have given them the bodies back willingly." Taja questioned trying to figure it out, though was failing to find a reason.

"They probably didn't agree on something or wouldn't listen to what he had to say." Siro guessed, "I think they didn't want to let this attack go unpunished, or their still going to carry out their contracts. Either or, I think they aren't going to leave Zhu Zin without spilling some blood."

"So they kept Kung Lao from following them using a smoke bomb," Siro nodded as Taja went on, "And Kung Lao wanting to avoid violence followed after them." She let out a sigh, "Sounds like him. Well, let's get going." The two of them headed back out into the streets once again to try and locate Kung Lao.

Outside of Zhu Zin the four Lin Kuei stopped to wait for the two other members of the group. As they waited Sub-Zero began to grow more and more anxious and worried about his clan mates. After fifteen minutes had passed he'd had enough waiting, he looked to his group. "I'm going after them. I feel something is wrong. You remain here, if I do not return by dawn, leave."

Once the group nodded accepting his order Sub-Zero headed back into the city. As he traveled along the rooftops he scanned the area searching for any signs of Scorpion. So far he didn't spot anything but he got a feeling it wouldn't be much longer till the specter showed himself. Especially if he had found the message he had left behind for him. If Scorpion was attacking the Lin Kuei groups to get to him then Sub-Zero was more than willing to give him the fight he wanted.

A choked gasp whispered through the air outside of a home on the other side of Zhu Zin. With their mission complete. Both were unharmed but didn't look satisfied with their work. One let out an annoyed grunt as they headed to the older side of the city, "We took too long. The others probably already found the bodies of the fallen group."

"All the more reason for us to hurry. Wasting time will not help us gain a higher rank." The other responded, the first nodded with an agreeing grunt. The two sped up their pace running faster but just as silently.

From the shadows Scorpion watched them run off, he had held off on attacking them in hopes that Sub-Zero would show himself; however, he had not. He gripped the rooftop out of frustration, 'Coward! Continues to hide letting his underlings do his work!' Scorpion thought to himself, he narrowed his eyes watching the Lin Kuei's movements carefully. 'I'm through with waiting. I'll make the Lin Kuei scum take me to Sub-Zero!'

At his will he vanished into flamed and appeared in a burst of flame in front of the Lin Kuei agents. The suddenness of his appearance along with the hellfire forced the two grey clad warriors to stop in their tracks. Scorpion looked to two over briefly, neither looked to be a particular threat, "Where is Sub-Zero? I know he is here! Bring him to me now, I have no interest in killing his dogs!" He demanded with a shake of his fist.

Instinctively one of the Lin Kuei went to draw his blade but the other stopped him, "Sub-Zero said the specter is for him to fight." The first hesitated but reluctantly nodded and backed down. The Lin Kuei's words caught Scorpions attention, still he tensed a bit ready for a fight, when the second Lin Kuei agent turned to him, "We will go and bring Sub-Zero to you specter."

"No need…" Scorpion snapped his head to where the voice came from, he knew that voice! As expected there stood Sub-Zero, the mere sight of him caused Scorpion to grow angrily. Sub-Zero jumped over to the building shooting a glare equal to the one the specter was giving him, "Leave, this is between me…and him." He said keeping his eyes on his hated foe.

The two bowed their heads doing a Lin Kuei salute and ran off. Sub-Zero kept an eye on Scorpion as they left but the specter didn't seem to care they were leaving. The two gone the bitter foes immediately got into fighting stances. With a battle cry Scorpion charged forward aiming a punch at Sub-Zero's head, the half Cryomancer ducked under the blow dodging to the side.

"This time you will pay! There's no one to help you run away like a coward!" The undead ninja declared loudly, an underlying tone of mocking in his rough voice.

"You're the one who will pay Scorpion!" Sub-Zero yelled as he used his ice slide move to ram into Scorpion's side knocking him off the roof. The specter grunted irately before flipping midair to land on his feet, the specter skidded back a bit but easily stopped himself. Tensing his arms Sub-Zero coated his fore arms in a tough layer of ice, "I will avenge my brother and bring your head to the Grandmaster!"

Sub-Zero leapt down from the roof and charged at the specter, he struck him hard with a downward hit to his shoulder. Scorpion returned the frozen fist with a hellfire punch to Sub-Zero's face, though his hard face mask took most of the blow. The hell spawn swung his body around kicking his foe with his heel then again with his other foot. The force of the last kick knocked the Lin Kuei warrior back.

"No Lin Kuei dog can slay me!" Scorpion snarled, he narrowed his eyes glaring burning daggers at the blue assassin, "Your brother learned that the hard way," He snarled with the utmost hate burning in his words, "and he burns in hell for it!"

Those specter's words immediately enflamed Sub-Zero's own hatred, his lips drew back in an aggressive snarl under his mask, "Enough! Silence your tongue demon!" Sub-Zero demanded furiously as he fired a blast of ice in retaliation.

Scorpion jumped out of the way and the ice hit the wall behind him. The ice assassin lunged at his hated enemy as he dodged hitting him in the jaw. Gathering ice energy in one hand Sub-Zero followed his hit with one to the gut creating a patch of ice on his midsection. With a strong kick Sub-Zero hit the spot shattering the ice making the blow more painful. Scorpion swung back at him but Sub-Zero caught the blow and used it as an opening to smash his fist into his shoulder, "Undead or not I will rip you apart! Then you can return to pit in hell you crawled out of!"

"Never!" Scorpion yelled lighting himself aflame forcing Sub-Zero to release his arm. The burn on his hand felt like far worse than it should. Seething with rage Scorpion struck him square in the chest knocking him back, while his foe was regaining himself he struck him on the gut before pulling out one of his ninja blades.

Seeing the attack coming Sub-Zero blocked it with his ice covered arms then forced the blade back. Dodging another swing the Lin Kuei assassin jumped back and froze Scorpion's legs in place while doing so. Taking advantage of his momentary surprise Sub-Zero punched him with as much force as he was capable of sending the specter flying back. Before the undead ninja could hit the wall however he vanished his a burst of flame.

Knowing what happened Sub-Zero immediately put his guard up, he didn't have to wait long as Scorpion quickly reappeared on a rooftop. Seeing his chained Kunai heading straight for him Sub-Zero ran out of the way. Scorpion yanked his chain back soon as his target dodged, swinging it in a circle Scorpion lit the chain a blaze. Knowing if he let that hit it'd badly injure him Sub-Zero ran up some stacked boxes and onto the rooftops to even the playing field. Dodging the kunai again by leaping over it Sub-Zero fired another ice ball at the specter missing once again.

Leaping to another rooftop Sub-Zero was caught off guard when Scorpion quickly tossed his Kunai again this time the weapon hit, leaving a burning gash on Sub-Zero's arm. The ice assassin was surprised how quick the specter was with that weapon. Now he knew why he had that name of his.

Finding he was in more danger at range when Scorpion was using that weapon Sub-Zero leapt at him. The specter prepared himself for a punch and pulled his Kunai back, ready to use it like a dagger. Sub-Zero, however instead fired an ice blast freezing the specter. Not wasting any time the Lin Kuei hit Scorpion with an upper cut sending him flying upwards. Grabbing his leg Sub-Zero spun around and tossed him onto the ground causing Scorpion to lose his weapon. Hitting the ground hard the undead ninja fell with a rough pained yell.

Carefully Sub-Zero jumped down from the rooftop, waiting for Scorpion to spring back to his feet. He was doing better than he had last time, but he hadn't won yet. Being undead Scorpion could take pain easier than he could. Soon as Scorpion growled and jumped to his feet Sub-Zero created a sheet of ice under his feet. The specter gave an indignant yell trying to regain his balance and while did so Sub-Zero rammed into him. Ducking under a wild swing the Lin Kuei slammed his elbow into his side. Putting his ice encased hands together Sub-Zero struck the back of Scorpion's head causing a loud crack noise.

Scorpion turned his fall forward into a flip, he spun on his hands allowing him to kick his foe away so he could regain himself. Grabbing his chained Kunai and returned it to his hip. As he did so a sharp pain shot through his head, the pain enraged the specter further. Hellfire lit from his hands, "I've had enough of this!" He made fire erupt at Sub-Zero's feet, "**DIE**!"

The sudden burst of flame only gave the Lin Kuei a moment to jump back but Scorpion wasn't willing to give him a moment's rest. In the next second Sub-Zero was lit ablaze by hellfire summoned by Scorpion's will. Engulf by the flames the ice assassin got a taste what damnation felt like. Reflexively the cold warrior let out a sharp yell as attempted to put the flames out by freezing himself. The ice never fully formed but did assist in putting the fire out, causing a large amount of steam to his through the air.

The specter gave the half Cryomancer no time to cool off or gather himself, a strong well aimed punch sent Sub-Zero crashing through a door to some sort of shed. Scorpion grunted roughly shaking off the pain in the back of his skull. Knowing his foe was not defeated Scorpion marched over to the shed, he kicked off what was left of the door. Looking around inside the shed Scorpion saw his prey was nowhere to be seen.

'Where did he go…?' He thought to himself as he headed to the back of the shed. Feeling a breeze he looked up and saw the shed had a hole on the top of the roof. Quickly Scorpion jumped through the hole. Still unable to locate Sub-Zero the specter slowly started to search for him. He was not getting away this time, though Scorpion had a sneaking suspicion that Sub-Zero was waiting for him.

"Did you hear that?" Taja asked, they had been searching for Kung Lao when they heard what sounded like an intense fight going on.

"Yeah," Siro said between slightly panted breaths, "There's a fight going on. It might be Kung Lao fighting the Lin Kuei, if it's not then Kung Lao likely would have heard it."

"Either way we'll probably find him." Taja summed up, Siro nodded then the two of them took off towards the sound of the noise. When they got to the area of the fight Sub-Zero had just gotten lit on fire then crashed through the door. Taja looked to Siro who was still staring at what they had just witness, "Guess what Kung Lao said was really true…"

"I can't believe it…" Siro said quietly, thankfully Scorpion was too focused on hunting down Sub-Zero to hear them. Looking away from what was apparently a specter Siro noticed something, "Where's Kung Lao?"

"I don't know, I don't see him. He'll show up eventually though with all the noise those two are making" Taja pointed out.

"Alright, let's stay in the area, but stay clear of these two." The two carefully moved to try and follow the fight. Siro swallowed carefully watching Scorpion move onto the roof of the shed, "I hate to say it but I think Kung Lao was right…we wouldn't stand much of a chance against either one of them…" Taja looked at him, surprised to hear him say that but said nothing and looked back to the specter.

Sub-Zero hid in the shadows up on a second story roof, he was panting and sweating heavily. He didn't deal with heat well and hellfire was punishingly hot. The steam made when the fire was put out didn't help him, he felt like was melting. Exhaling Sub-Zero encased himself in a layer of ice quickly lowering his body temperature. Willing the ice to shatter Sub-Zero freed himself, though he was sure the noise would alert Scorpion. He hadn't strayed far from the location they had been fighting at. He wasn't perfectly cold but it'd do for the moment. Sub-Zero could deal with most heat decently, he'd learn to build a tolerance over the years but being lit on fire was out of his range of tolerance…

Sub-Zero withheld a wince, he'd received plenty of burns from the incident. He growled, Scorpion would pay for that. Sensing the specters approach Sub-Zero quietly climbed up higher on the building. Peering over the edge he saw the Scorpion creeping about the rooftop. Quickly he charged up an ice ball, "Looking for me?"

Scorpion snapped his attention to him only to get frozen in place when the ice ball impacted. Just as Sub-Zero was about to attack he felt a strong wince from his arm, looking he saw that the gash on his arm had been worsened by the flames. Hearing a cracking noise Sub-Zero looked and saw Scorpion gradually beginning to break free of his ice prison. The Lin Kuei agent gritted his teeth irate with his brief moment of weakness. He jumped down, ready to reface his opponent again. Covering his arms in ice again he struck Scorpion in the gut just as Scorpion broke free from the ice and hit him in the face.

Blows exchanged the fight started again. Scorpion took the blow and grabbed Sub-Zero by the shoulder and hit him repeatedly in the gut. Grabbing the back of Scorpion's head the ice assassin delivered a devastating head-butt stunning the specter. Pulling back a bit Sub-Zero kicked the specter but Scorpion recovered faster than he thought and caught his leg. Using the blades on the side of his wrist guard Scorpion slashed the side of Sub-Zero's leg leaving a nasty slash. The specter then shoved the Lin Kuei back and took out his two ninja blades rearing to cut up his hated enemy.

Soon Sub-Zero was forced to defend himself against an onslaught of strikes from Scorpion's blades. Something he didn't get out of scot-free. With a battle cry Sub-Zero blocked both of Scorpion's ninja blades with his ice armored hands and forced them back. Knowing he was on the edge of the roof Sub-Zero back flipped off, moving to another roof, kicking Scorpion in the process. Angry Scorpion jumped after him not giving his enemy a moment of breathing time. The specter kicked Sub-Zero's leg out from under him, while he faltered Scorpion sliced at his side drawing blood.

Correcting himself Sub-Zero spun around and kicked Scorpion away. As the specter lunged back at him the half Cryomancer froze himself, pulled back making an ice clone. Oddly enough Scorpion pulled back to avoid making contact with it. He growled at Sub-Zero, "I won't fall for that again."

Suddenly Scorpion vanish into flames. Leaving Sub-Zero alone with his ice clone, guard up the ice assassin turned to get slashed on the shoulder. Biting down on his tongue he stifled a cry of pain and responded by punching him in the face then delivered a karate chop to his jaw. Scorpion growled loudly lighting himself on fire forcing Sub-Zero to jump away. Slowly he maneuvered himself back to his still standing ice clone, with a quick movement he kicked the ice clone into Scorpion causing him to be frozen.

Ignoring the pain of his wounds he charged at Scorpion, pulling his arm back he punched Scorpion full force in the chest. A loud crack was heard telling Sub-Zero he'd broken at least one rib. He followed his hit with an uppercut, as Scorpion was sent flying the specter managed to teleport midair. He quickly reappeared behind Sub-Zero and kicked him off the roof, teleporting again he appeared above the ice assassin kicking him another time to send him crashing into the ground.

Landing Scorpion readied his blade, eager to sever Sub-Zero's head from his body. Just like his brother had done to him all those years ago. He felt his heat seethe at the memory and demanded that he finish him! Scorpion was more than willing to comply, in fact he was going to enjoy this.

Sub-Zero was dazed from his crash landing he'd unfortunately landed on the side of his head. He'd done better in this fight than the last, held his own longer, but it didn't seem to be enough. No, he wasn't going to give up yet! Gritting his teeth hard enough he thought he was going to crack a tooth Sub-Zero pushed himself up to his knees.

"You won't be getting back up." Scorpion said coldly as he raised his blade up ready to bring it down on Sub-Zero's neck.

Out of nowhere a powerful gust of wind manifested between them. The wind was powerful enough to push Scorpion away from his prey. Quickly he dug his ninja blades into the ground in order to keep himself from being push back any further, "What!?" Scorpion yelled in confusion and aggravation at the wind stopping him from claiming his kill. He'd almost had him!

Sub-Zero had managed to freeze himself in place, when the wind settled he looked up in aggravation when he saw who it was. He barked angrily at the intruder, "This fight is not yours Kung Lao!"

The monk hardly look threatened by the injured Lin Kuei assassin, "It is when you're fighting in the city I live in." He looked in the direction the two had been fighting, plenty of damage to be seen including spots that still sported Scorpion's hellfire, "And threaten to deal it damage and possibly have civilians caught in the crossfire." Kung Lao looked Sub-Zero, "You're hardly in the state to force me to leave Sub-Zero."

"You dare…" The half Cryomancer growled, the Shaolin monk didn't gratify his threat with a response.

"Stand aside monk!" Scorpion ordered loudly. He glared heatedly when Kung Lao not only seemed unaffected by his tone but failed to move, "I will force you to move then!"

Kung Lao calmly got into his battle stance ready to face off against the raging specter. Ducking out of the way of his swings Kung Lao moved in close and struck at his chest. He hearing Scorpion grunt painfully he guessed Sub-Zero had dealt some damage there. Time to exploit that. He struck harder forcing the undead ninja back. He then spun around creating a whirlwind for a moment forcing him back further. Leaning back Kung Lao launched himself forward landing a powerful blow in the dead center of Scorpions chest, cracking another of his ribs and causing him to crash into a wall of a building.

"He has special powers too?" Siro said in shock as he looked to Taja, he could believe it when he saw his friend appear out of a whirlwind. To add to that he kicked the specter straight into a wall like it was nothing! Siro was beginning to wonder how well he knew his friend, and he clearly now saw he had underestimated his fighting ability.

"Apparently!" Taja exclaimed in a hushed manner, she was just as surprised as he was to see all of this. The ex-thief froze when she saw Kung Lao turn his head to her, hiding behind a wall she say, "I'm pretty sure he saw us…"

"So much for being a sneaky thief." Siro commented bluntly, Taja shot him a look.

"I was surprised okay?" She snapped irately.

"Alright, alright, let's just stay out of the way. If things get bad we'll jump in." Siro decided, Taja nodded. She didn't really feel like getting in the way of something like the specter Kung Lao was fighting. The injured Lin Kuei looked like he could do some damage even his current state and he did not look happy about Kung Lao's interference.

Staggering to his feet Sub-Zero growled to himself, his head still felt dizzy from his little crash landing. He stood shaking his head attempting to dislodge the sensation from his mind. Feeling sturdier Sub-Zero looked to the fight, the monk was surprisingly holding his own well against Scorpion. Then again the monk also had a teleportation ability. Rolling his hands into fists he felt himself shake with anger, no one would kill Scorpion but him!

Manifesting ice energy around his hands he fired a blast at the ground creating a puddle of ice that tripped up Kung Lao keeping him from attacking Scorpion again. Sliding on the ice Sub-Zero sped himself quickly and hit Scorpion with a force palm strike. Ice from his hand clung to the specter and spread across his body quickly freezing him. It didn't get a chance to completely freeze its victim over when Sub-Zero swung his fist down like a hammer onto Scorpion's shoulder. The remaining ice held him in place as Sub-Zero struck at his side, Scorpion cried out when a broken rib stabbed at his insides. The undead ninja retaliated hitting Sub-Zero's shoulders then grabbed his arm as he swung and hit upward on his elbow resulting in a massive amount of pain. Sub-Zero let out a gasp of pain, his left arm was wracked in pain. Scorpion slashed at his foe with his blades then back flipped, kicking him hellfire engulfed heel. Sub-Zero flew backwards in to an alley way and crashed head first into the wall knocking him out, he groaned painfully before passing out.

Scorpion knew he was down, this excited him he gripped the hilt of his ninja blade eagerly and began to march towards Sub-Zero. Suddenly a whirlwind appeared in front of him and out of it came Kung Lao who kicked Scorpion back. For a moment he was surprised by the monk's appearance, Scorpion had been so focused on slaying Sub-Zero that he'd forgotten Kung Lao was around.

Then he noticed something that infuriated him, the monk was purposely blocking his way. He was guarding Sub-Zero! Scorpion snarled, "Get out of my way monk! Sub-Zero must die!"

"I don't know why you possess such hatred for him specter but I will not let you kill him." Kung Lao answered evenly as he kept his fighting stance. He knew his words were angering the vengeful being, the fight would resume shortly.

"Why do you protect the Lin Kuei scum!? He has done nothing for you!" Scorpion snarled his eyes still pinned on Sub-Zero unconscious body.

Kung Lao easily noticed Scorpion wasn't actually looking on him, he was too focused on killing his hated enemy. To the specter he was just an obstacle in the way of his goal, and Kung Lao knew he could use this against the being.

"That is true, but I have no reason to turn him over to you. Your acts of killing the Lin Kuei draw more of them here, and your fire threatens those that live here." For a moment Scorpion seemed to consider this, but just as quickly he remember Sub-Zero was vulnerable. "Killing him would cause the Lin Kuei to lash out."

"Let the dogs lash out, I will kill them as well!" Scorpion barked, sparks of hellfire flying off of his person.

"Not so long as Zhu Zin is your battle ground. So I cannot allow you to kill him." Kung Lao answered evenly to the specter. Then he got a look at Scorpion's uniform, black and yellow. 'Shirai Ryu? I heard they'd been whipped out. I see…that has to have something to do with the specters hatred. Maybe Sub-Zero had something to do this it.' Kung Lao's train of thought was interrupted by a furious roar from Scorpion. Instantly the Shaolin monk refocused on the threat at hand.

"You defend my enemy then I'll kill you as well if I must!" Enflamed Scorpion charged at Kung Lao and started swinging his ninja blades at him. The Shaolin monk remained calm, his meditation was paying off for him, and evaded the strikes. A palm strike to the chest caused Scorpion to recoil giving Kung Lao time to teleport behind him in a whirlwind. Grabbing onto him Kung Lao flipped the specter over his shoulders.

Surprised Scorpion was unable to correct himself and landed on his face. He'd never fought someone who could teleport as well. Growling to himself he got up, eyes still pinned on Sub-Zero's form. He'd kill him! No monk would get in the way of that!

"You aren't even focused on me are you?" Kung Lao questioned calmly as he faced off against Scorpion, the specters response was an aggravated growl. "You aren't looking at me. Even with your white eyes I can tell that, you're completely focused on Sub-Zero. You should never underestimate an opponent or take your eyes off of them."

"Don't lecture me!" Scorpion yelled, furious his opponent was speaking to him in such a manner. What was more insulting was it was obvious Kung Lao was younger than him. Hand aflame Scorpion summoned hellfire, but to his aggravation the monk jumped up out of its range. The specter's eyes widened when Kung Lao suddenly rocketed towards him with a kick. Jumping back he was able to dodge by teleporting away.

Kung Lao quickly flipped backwards to return to his guarding position in front of the still unconscious Sub-Zero. As expected Scorpion appeared in front of him, he swung his sword down but Kung Lao managed to block it with his arm guard. The monk was thankful that he had switched to his battle clothing. Pushing the blade away he hit Scorpion in the gut then the throat. Being undead and not needing to breathe Scorpion recovered from the hit faster than Kung Lao expected and swung his blade again landing a slice on the monks arm. Kung Lao moved out of the way of another swing took his hat off of his head and used it to slice Scorpion's chest drawing blood.

The sudden cut took Scorpion by surprise, he hadn't noticed Kung Lao's hat of all things had a blade on it! Holding the wound Scorpion growled underneath his breath, "Interesting weapon…"

"Leave now or I'll show you what it's capable of." Kung Lao warned firmly as he held his hat high ready to throw it.

"Never! Not till Sub-Zero lies dead at my hands!" Scorpion yelled ready to jump back into the fight, his chest was screaming in protest but his anger allowed him to ignore it all too easily.

"Very well then." Kung Lao replied, when Scorpion came in for the attack he tossed his hat with great aim. The hat spun like a flying razor blade and cut its way deep into Scorpion's right arm. The specter hollered in pain as the blade flew off its shoulders leaving a spray of his own blood behind it. As it fell off a mini whirlwind appeared behind it and amazingly teleported back onto Kung Lao's head, now sporting Scorpion's blood on its blade.

Gasping in pain Scorpion realized something, he couldn't move his arm any longer! The blade had rendered it useless! He shot a burning glare at Kung Lao, so this was his plan. Leave him unable to fight so he'd be forced to leave!

With two fingers Kung Lao whipped the specter's blood off of his hat, "I'll say it again. Leave now. If you don't I'll sever your arms from your body if I must!"

Holding his arm in place Scorpion growled continuing to glare at his foe, "So long as Sub-Zero remains here I will return and I will kill him. You know what I am then you know that nothing will stop me, even if I'm dismembered into pieces I will return." He vowed.

"So long as I'm here I will defend this city and Sub-Zero until he's is able to leave." Kung Lao answered back sternly. The specter shot him and Sub-Zero one last glare before a burning portal opened up beneath him. Scorpion fell through it and the portal closed itself behind him. The all of the hellfire vanished soon as Scorpion returned to the NetherRealm. Once he was gone Kung Lao breathed a sigh of relief. The ordeal had gone through surprisingly well, he'd envisioned much worse.

Kung Lao looked over to where his friends were hiding, "You can come out now."

"Kung Lao that was incredible!" Taja exclaimed as she and Siro walked towards him, "Why didn't you tell us you had powers?"

The monk chuckled at her praise, "I didn't think we'd ever be put into a situation like this. I only use them when necessary. Though I do practice them during my training." Kung Lao explained normally.

"Well, you can certainly fight better than I thought…" Siro paused a moment, "I underestimated you, and I'm sorry for that."

Kung Lao smiled softly, "That's alright. I know I do not present myself as a fighter."

Siro smiled relieved he'd accepted his apology, then he looked to the unconscious Lin Kuei behind him, "So what do we do with frosty here?" He asked bringing everyone's attention to Sub-Zero.

"Is he still alive?" Taja questioned, she couldn't really tell if he was breathing or not. Then she shivered feeling a cold air around him, "Is it just me or does it feel colder around him?"

"I noticed that when I met him in the building. As you saw though he does have power over ice so that's likely the reason." Kneeling down Kung Lao checked him for a pulse, a cold chill when up his arm. It felt like he was sticking his hand in a freezer!

"How did that go? We saw the smoke bomb shell in the building." Taja asked as she pointed back to where they had stored the Lin Kuei bodies.

"It actually went well, but obviously he was determined to avenge his fallen comrades." Kung Lao answered, then he felt the distinct sensation of a pulse, "He's alive."

"Obviously…" Siro said dully looking at all the damage done. Then he looked back to Kung Lao in surprise, "After all that he's still alive!?" He shook his head in disbelief, "Is this guy even human? Until tonight I've never seen people with powers, I know the one with the fire is a specter but him?"

"I gained my powers by being taught by the Shaolin. Few are born with the ability use chi in such manner." He looked at Sub-Zero closely, he certainly looked human, pale but human. His cold temperature and the cold he emitted; however, was not the trait of a normal man. Curious he began to examine his chi as he did cold, icy blue energy began to form around his hand.

"What are you doing?" Taja as curiously when she saw the blue light form around his hand.

"Examining his chi, it may help me find out how he has his powers. As well as his intention, and his soul's alignment or at least a good guess to it." He answered as he closed his eyes focusing in on the energy so he could read it.

"His soul's alignment?" Siro echoed, clearly not understanding what Kung Lao had said.

His friend's voice caused Kung Lao to lose focus for a moment but he regained it, "Alignment is where someone stands between good and evil. His soul's alignment will tell me whether his nature is good, evil or neutral." Kung Lao exhaled through his nose, "Now please quiet I need to focus."

Siro and Taja looked at each other, exchanging curious and intrigued glances as they let their friend do his work.

As Kung Lao delved through Sub-Zero's chi he began to look a bit confused by what he found, "He is human….at least part of him, the other, the part he gains his power from, is foreign. Perhaps from another realm, I cannot say from which I've never sensed chi like this before." He moved onto another part of his chi, "He's angry, hateful but I also sense humiliation, failure and loss. Perhaps the specter killed someone close to him?"

"That'd explain why he got so upset when you cut into their fight." Taja said, Siro gave her a look and she realized she'd interrupted. She cleared her throat, "Sorry what about his uh, alignment?"

Finished Kung Lao calmed himself, reading through such turmoil in chi could wear someone easily. "As far as I can tell he's very neutral. It's surprising for a Lin Kuei but the clan's corruption is still very evident in him."

"So…you're saying that he's not as bad as he could be? That he's not as bad as the others?" Siro summed up as he gestured to Sub-Zero.

Kung Lao nodded, "Yes, that's exactly it."

"That's interesting and all but we still need to decide what to do with him." Siro pointed out, Kung Lao nodded in agreement. Pointing towards the nearest city wall he say, "I say we dump him out in the woods before his 'friend' comes back."

Taja gave him a very disapproving look, "We can't just do that! I'm not saying he's not dangerous but we can't just dump him out in the woods. With his injuries animals would find him in no time!"

"I doubt wild animals would threaten him even if he's injured. What are you suggesting? We take him into our home? I don't know about you but I don't want to be frozen and killed while I'm asleep." Siro protested pointing to Sub-Zero, "He was raised to kill Taja we can't trust someone like that."

He looked to Kung Lao when he saw Taja wasn't going to back down, "What do you think Kung Lao?" He asked to his friend who had gone quiet while they had been arguing.

Believing their friend would back her up Taja nodded, "Yeah, let's hear what he has to say on this." She said leaving their friend to be the tie break on this.

Kung Lao had been thinking hard about what he had learned though Sub-Zero's chi. He was angry and upset yes but with the conversation he had with him, though it was brief, Kung Lao felt he could be reasoned with. The fact he had not attack him immediately helped him believe that. No, he did not believe he'd attack them. Be angry with him interrupting his fight with the specter yes but Kung Lao believed he could calm him. He looked back to the Lin Kuei wondering something.

Was it possible? Could he become an ally? Time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Would have had this up sooner but I wanted my friend Renagade to look at it before I posted. Sub-Zero vs Scorpion fights must be good!<strong>

**She read it three times over and said it was so here it is!**

**The fight when differently than I had planned, same outcome, but still I like how it turned out.**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 Choose Your Destiny

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 3 Choose Your Destiny**

"I can't believe we're doing this…." Siro grumbled as they trudged back to the trading post. Kung Lao had broken the tie between him and Taja about whether or not to dump Sub-Zero off in the woods. Sadly Kung Lao had sided with Taja and not him. Now he was helping the Shaolin Monk carry the heavy assassin to their home. He had one arm slung over his shoulder and Kung Lao had the other. Taja had managed to find a blanket to cover Sub-Zero with in case anyone was wondering around at night.

He couldn't believe they were going to house a murder, in their house! Siro grunted as he tried to shift the Lin Kuei's weight. He shivered when a chill slithered down his spine, "I feel like I'm carrying an ice box on my shoulders! And I swear frost is forming on me…" Siro muttered irately to himself, albeit loudly enough for the others to hear is complaint.

"Hey, just a thought but how about not waking him up with your yelling?" Taja suggested in a sharp irate manner. Arms crossed she continued, "He's not going to be in a good mood when he wakes up. So don't make it worse."

Siro snorted, "You wouldn't be happy if you had help to carry him either. He's heavier than he already looks…" Taja merely rolled her eyes at this deciding to end their conversation.

Kung Lao sighed softly, it was a bit of a task carrying the assassin but he had made the decision so he wasn't about to complain. Looking forward he finally spotted the trading post. They'd had to use back alleys and any lesser used routs to get back unnoticed causing it to take longer than normal. He motioned to the building with a nod of his head, "We're almost there Siro, there's the trading post."

"Finally…" Siro sighed in relief. With Taja holding the door open the group finally made it back home. Then they realized something, the rooms were on the second floor. Siro looked at Kung Lao, who looked back, and then looked at the stairs.

"After you." Taja teased with a mock bow, Siro shot her a look but she merely grinned back at him.

With a sigh Siro says, "Let's get this over with." Kung Lao nodded and they headed up the stairs, it was a bit of a hassle but they managed. Entering into an unused roomed they dropped the unconscious Sub-Zero onto the bed. Rubbing his back Siro stopped, looking at his clothing and hand he realized the ninja had bled on him. Sighing roughly he began to leave the room, "I'm going to go clean off, that okay?"

Kung Lao nodded, "Yes, Taja can help me from here."

Siro nodded and waved before leaving, "Alright then."

After gathering up some supplies Taja and Kung Lao looked at their soon to be patient. Kung Lao started by unstrapping his arm guard that was plated with spikes in between, "We'll have to get his armor, vest and shirt off to get to his wounds."

Taja nodded and began to assist with that. Soon there was a nice pile of Lin Kuei armor and clothing neatly placed on a chair. As they started mending the ice ninja's wounds Taja looked at his hard face mask and cowl. Curiosity prodded at her telling to take it off, wouldn't hurt right? Taja tried to ignore it but it only made her curiosity stronger. Carefully, as if Sub-Zero would wake up at any moment, she edged her hand over to the face mask.

"Don't even think about it Taja." Kung Lao said suddenly startling his friend as he continued to wrap Sub-Zero's wounds in bandages.

"Come on," Taja whined she gestured to the assassin, "Aren't you the least be curious of what's behind the mask?" She questioned trying to appeal to the monks curiosity, her attempted failed badly. Kung Lao was unmoved despite her attempt.

"He'll look like any other man Taja." Kung Lao answered evenly as he started to finish bandaging the wounds.

"But you said he's only half human." Taja pointed out in a last ditch effort to change his mind.

"The answer is still no Taja." Kung Lao said firmly as he pulled a light blanket over Sub-Zero. "I don't think he'd like it if he found out we took his mask off. The Lin Kuei like their privacy." He said as he left the room, waiting at the doorway he prompted his friend to follow, "Come let's wash this blood off."

"Fine, should do that anyway. Stuffs starting to dry on me." Taja said plainly as she followed after him shutting the door behind him.

A while later once everyone got themselves cleaned off and in new clothing they all sat in the dining area. For a moment they were all silent, processing what had happened tonight. They were all tired from staying up late, running around all day, and for Kung Lao, from all that plus fighting. Tonight a squad of ninja assassins, led by one that could command ice, came into Zhu Zin to assassinate someone and reclaim their dead brethren. Then their leader fought an undead ninja specter that could command fire. Overall the day had been stressful on multiple levels.

"So, we have an ice summoning killer ninja upstairs…" Taja said suddenly to break the silence as she tapped on the table. Even after saying it out loud it didn't help her believe it was actually happening. She scratched her head as the guys looked at her, "That's something that we have going on…"

Siro looked at Kung Lao, "Yeah what are we going to do when he wakes up?"

Before he could continue Kung Lao held his hand up silencing him, "Don't worry I'll handle it. I'm sure I'll be able to reason with him when he wakes up. In his state he should be easier to deal with even if he does attack."

"How long do you think it'll take for him to heal?" Siro asked looking tense about the whole situation.

"With his wounds at least over a week till he'll be able to leave, a month till he'll be fully healed." Kung Lao answered, so far he was the most comfortable with the situation. Still even he wasn't fully comfortable with it. Kung Lao tried to assure himself that the assassin could be reasoned with but he couldn't be completely certain. The Lin Kuei corruption was still strong in him. He also worried about the reaction his friends would have when he told him he wanted to ask Sub-Zero to join his side to defeat Shang Tsung and defend Earthrealm.

A bright flash alerted the group who looked upstairs where the bedrooms were. To Siro and Taja's surprise there was a tall man wearing a straw hat looking into Sub-Zero's room. Their mouths were agape when they realized who it was. Kung Lao was relieved to see Raiden had shown up, surely he could help their situation go buy smoothly.

Raiden closed the door and began to head down the stairs, "I see you three had an eventful night. Good to see you all made it through okay."

Taja stared in disbelief, she pointed at the white haired god, "Raiden…?"

Siting at the end of the table Raiden held his hands out at his sides, "The one and only."

"Would have been nice to meet you earlier today…" Siro commented dryly.

Raiden looked at the man in a manner that told him to be silent, "I'm unable to interfere in the affairs of mortals. While one was a specter, it was the Lin Kuei's fault for his existence. That and I was sure Kung Lao could handle this so the damage was minimal." He looked to Kung Lao in a proud manner, "And I was right."

Kung Lao bowed his head thankfully, a small smile on his lips, "Thank you for the praise Lord Raiden."

"Wait, so you knew those two were coming here?" Taja asked the god who nodded.

"Yes, I knew the specter Scorpion was hunting down Lin Kuei in order to try and get them to bring Sub-Zero to him." Raiden answered in an even tone before he continued, "When I found out that Sub-Zero was heading in this direction I knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them clashed."

"Do you think that he knew Scorpion was here?" Siro asked as he casted a glance up towards the ninja in question's room.

Raiden shook his head, "That may be possible but I cannot say for sure."

"Do you know what the deal is between them and how the hell Sub-Zero can shoot ice from his hands?" Siro asked, since there was a god present might as well ask questions to get some answers. "Kung Lao said his chi felt like it was foreign."

Kung Lao suddenly curious looked to Raiden, "I had looked at his chi to sense his soul's alignment and I found that it was half human and something else. I couldn't place what it was."

Upstairs Sub-Zero started to stir in his sleep, becoming restless as his uneventful sleep became a nightmare. His cold blue eyes flung open with a gasp he awoke. Looking around frantically he realized he was on a bed in someone's home. This confused him, who would take him into their home? What stranger would take a man who was dressed like an assassin in? It couldn't have been the monk. Further why hadn't Scorpion killed him, he'd been completely venerable.

His confusion was cut of my pain rushing throughout his entire body. Stifling a groan he examined himself and to add to his confusion Sub-Zero saw someone had also mended his wounds. His eyes widened when realized his uniform and armor was gone. Quickly he reached for his face, to his relief he his hard face mask stopped him from doing so.

Hearing voices Sub-Zero turned his head to the door. The room was very dark, he could only locate it through the light coming from the bottom. Slowly and carefully Sub-Zero pulled himself up from the bed. Placing his head to the door he was surprised to recognize Kung Lao's voice, and another voice…that was oddly familiar.

"From what I know the two of them are from opposing clans." Raiden started.

"Yes I noticed this Scorpion was wearing a Shirai Ryu uniform." Kung Lao stated getting an acknowledging nod from Raiden.

"So their just from opposing groups? That's why they hate each other so much?" Siro questioned, he thought there would have been a more solid reason than basically a ninja version of gang wars.

"That's part of it," Raiden started, "Scorpion had been killed by Sub-Zero's older brother, the first Sub-Zero. Shortly after the Shirai Ryu was wiped out somehow. This caused Scorpion to come back and kill the older brother. Which then prompted Sub-Zero to vow revenge on Scorpion, who now wants to kill him." The Thunder god explained while everyone did their best to keep up.

Back upstairs Sub-Zero was shocked by how much this person knew about him. The fact he knew he had a brother was beyond surprising. Could he be someone who defect from the Lin Kuei? No, he'd know about a runaway. Sub-Zero had hunted down a few traitors in the past. The person did seem familiar though, and the more he listened the more he got the feeling that he had met him before. It was beginning to bother him.

'Who is this man?' Sub-Zero thought, his mind beginning to focus on finding the answer for him.

"So it's a circle of revenge." Kung Lao answered, he had figured that it was something like that once he saw Scorpion was from the Shirai Ryu. Raiden said merely nodded knowing the monk got the picture. Glancing upstairs the monk felt some sympathy for the assassin. Seeing as the Lin Kuei had a habit of stealing children he figure that his brother was the only family he had, but it seemed Scorpion had lost far more than Sub-Zero. Including his own humanity. Then again pain was relative to the one feeling it.

"And a vicious one at that…" Taja added grimly, honestly she didn't see an end to it unless one of them was destroyed. Even then she felt that'd only fix thing temporarily since Scorpion had managed to come back after dying once.

"Yes, situations like this never end easily." Raiden said, he was about to continue when he stalled causing confusion in the others. Turning his head he looked back up to Sub-Zero's room. Saying nothing he looked to Kung Lao and nodded his head back up to the room. Quickly Kung Lao understood what he was conveying and nodded back.

Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes when the conversation suddenly stopped. It alerted him that something was wrong. His cold blue eyes narrowed further when he heard soft footsteps heading up what sounded like stairs. Whoever it was approaching was trying their hardest to be stealthy, and wasn't doing bad at all but it wasn't enough to fool a Lin Kuei. Quickly Sub-Zero pulled away from the door and looked around. Not enough time to put his clothing on and flee, further he was too injured to make a speedy get away. Then he looked to the window, it could still be of use.

Kung Lao carefully opened the door to the room and peered inside. Seeing the window open he quickly headed inside. The door nearly closing on its own when he threw it back as he rushed in. Looking out the window he tried to spot Sub-Zero, but he saw no one and he didn't notice that the assassin's clothing were still present in the room…

His eyes widened when he heard the door softly shut behind him, along with a cold chill approaching him. Before he could react he was slammed up against the wall, Kung Lao yelled out as his face roughly met the hard wall. His hat was tossed from his head and his arm was wrenched back to keep him in place. Kung Lao gritted his teeth, clearly Sub-Zero hadn't left the room like he had thought.

Down in the dining area Siro and Taja looked at each other with panic in their eyes as they heard a slam followed by Kung Lao crying out. They were about to go and help him when Raiden held his Bō Staff out in front of them, keeping them back. Siro was about to protest but the thunder god cut him off, "He can handle this, and don't worry I'll intervene if things get to hostile."

Siro looked at Taja who still seemed just as worried as he was. He looked back and was bewildered to see the god uncomfortably calm about the situation. It was clear Sub-Zero had already assaulted their friend. Things were already hostile! Seeing the staff still out in front of him Siro gritted his teeth and stepped back.

"Where have you taken me?" Sub-Zero growled into Kung Lao's ear, his cold breath chilling the inner ear.

Kung Lao shifted under his hold, attempting to ease the strain on his arm but it seemed futile, "You're at my home, I took you here to mend your injuries." He answered his tone pained as Sub-Zero kept his arm in its painful position. Seemed he hadn't been swayed by knowing Kung Lao had been the one to bandage his wounds.

"Why did you help me?" The half Cryomancer answered sternly sounding suspicious of the monk. Sub-Zero knew his presence in the city wasn't exactly welcomed. Kung Lao also hadn't been happy about the damage he and Scorpion's fight had caused.

"Because you needed it." Kung Lao answered simply, the honesty in his tone caused Sub-Zero to falter his hold slightly. Shifting his head Kung Loa managed to get a look at his interrogator. It was obvious to him that he was in pain. Standing alone seemed to be laborious to him. The Shaolin monk sighed to himself and looked back at the wall, "You're in pain. You shouldn't be standing you should be resting." Kung Lao cringed when Sub-Zero yanked on his arm, he gritted his teeth to endure the pain. Obviously the Lin Kuei hadn't taken to his suggestion very well.

"Be silent, pain in nothing new to me." Sub-Zero snarled angrily before continuing his questioning, "What happened to Scorpion?"

"I forced him to flee," Kung Loa answered quickly, again Sub-Zero's hold lightened a bit much to the monk's relief. He then added, "I did not slay him." In hopes to further pacify the assassin, who he knew wanted to be the one to kill the hell spawn. Slowly Sub-Zero released Kung Lao from his hold and stepped back. The Shaolin Monk carefully turned to face him, he was a bit surprised to see a look of respect on his face.

"I'll admit to being impressed Kung Lao," Sub-Zero stated doing his best to keep his voice firm despite his condition. "But I still have a few questions to ask you."

Kung Lao nodded understanding, "I will answer them the best I can."

Sub-Zero pointed to his mask then with a firm tone asks, "Did you remove my mask?"

"No," Kung Lao put his hands together and bowed slightly, "I respect your privacy, and I made sure to keep my companions from removing it."

The ice assassin examined the monk surprised by his hospitality towards an assassin. Especially since his clan and the Shaolin were never on friendly terms. Sub-Zero bowed his head in return, "I thank you for that." He held up a finger, "I have on more question," when Kung Lao indicated for him to go ahead Sub-Zero pointed to the door, "I overheard you conversation, who is the man that knows so much about me?"

Kung Lao hummed thoughtfully, then he got an idea. Looking to Sub-Zero he says, "I'll take you to meet him. I'm sure he'd like to talk to you face to face." Seeing the assassin get a bit suspicious the monk continued, "He'll explain how he knows you. I assure you of that."

Sub-Zero looked away for a moment, he figured he might as well meet this man. A name might not be enough to jog his memory of who it was. He nodded curtly, "Very well I'll met this person, but first I'd like to put the rest of my clothing on." When he saw Kung Lao glance to the window Sub-Zero added, "I promise not to flee."

With a nod Kung Lao picked up his hat and left the assassin to get dressed, heading downstairs he was greeted by worried friends. He held his hands up, "I'm fine. Sub-Zero was just suspicious of why we helped him. He merely restrained me." He rolled his throbbing shoulder, "Though my shoulder might be sore for a while."

Siro and Taja calmed, somewhat, upon hearing that. Looking him over just to be sure Taja says, "So what is he going to do exactly? Did he say anything?"

"He overheard us talking." He looked to Raiden who was still sitting calmly in his chair, a slight grin on his face. He knew where this was going. "He wants to who knows so much about him and how. I told him he could meet him face to face." Kung Lao looked back to Sub-Zero's room for a moment, "Right now he's getting his clothing back on."

"So you want him to meet me?" Raiden echoed bemusedly, Kung Lao nodded. The god of thunder and lightning smirked slightly, "You want me to see if he's worthy enough to fight for Earthrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament, am I right?"

"Yes lord Raiden," Kung Lao answered with a nod much to his friend's shock, "I know he's an assassin but clearly he has the skill and power to match Outworld's warriors!"

The god tipped his hat downwards enough so that it covered his glowing, electrical eyes, "That may be Kung Lao but it will be his decision in the end whether he'll choose to fight."

"Even if he did accept," Siro said catching Kung Lao's attention, "How do we know we can trust him? He's an assassin, he kills for money. What will stop him from betraying us if someone offers up enough cash?"

"Your concern is noted Siro." Raiden said, "But believe me when I say I wouldn't allow someone so easily swayed to fight with us."

"You believe he can be trusted?" Taja asked looking confused, how could the god be so sure of this. He hadn't met him before, right?

Raiden looked back up a smirk on his lips, "I believe he realizes we've met before."

Upstairs standing behind the railing in front of his room stood a stunned Sub-Zero, bewildered all he could managed to say was, "Haokah?"

"Haokah?" Taja echoed confusedly.

"It's one of the many names that I go by." Raiden answered simply, as a god he had many names, "Haokah is one of my favorites. I'm called that by native tribes in America." He explained as Sub-Zero came down the stairs, staring at him all the way.

"If Haokah isn't your real name," Sub-Zero said as he walked over to what he who didn't know was a god, "Then who are you really?" He asked carefully, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. Haokah was a strange enough person to him already. Judging by the grin on his face though, he figured it was going to get stranger.

"I am Raiden, god of Thunder and Lighting." The god answered, he chuckled at the sheer look of disbelief on Sub-Zero's face.

"You've met Lord Raiden before?" Kung Lao asked in intrigue, if Raiden had then that most likely meant he saw promise in the assassin.

Sub-Zero nodded, though his eyes were still set on Raiden he answered, "Yes…twice actually when I was younger. He had claimed to be a homeless person and asked for small favors, which I complied with."

"The homeless person act, really Raiden?" Taja prodded with an amused grin on her face.

Raiden shrugged, "It's a classic. I had to choose some disguise, why not that one?"

The Lin Kuei assassin stared at the apparent god for a long moment, his mind replaying the previous times he'd met 'Haokah'. The first time after his first mission, and the other time after his first assassination contract. Something he said the first time they met came to mind and he still questioned it. Now that he knew who he really was maybe he could get a proper answer, "Now I know what you mean when you said gods take notice of such things, but what I don't understand is why."

"You want to know why I chose to appear to you." Raiden elaborated, Sub-Zero nodded his head. Smiling the thunder god put his hands together on his lap, "It's simple really." He looked to the assassin before him, "I wanted to test you."

His answer only seemed to further perplex Sub-Zero, but that seemed to happen often when he spoke to 'Haokah'. He shook his head slightly to shake it off, "I do not understand how giving you food and drawing you a map are tests of any sort."

No the others looked confused, yes gods tended to work in strange and mysterious ways. Everyone knew that, but this seemed rather random. Taja looked at Raiden in a questioning manner, "Yeah, I have to agree with him on that…"

As per usual Raiden was completely at ease with the skepticism he was getting, "I could have done something bigger, more panic inducing with more danger but that is more likely to pressure, force a response. Small things can quickly and easily be ignored. I think smaller tests can, at times, show a bit more true character." He explained normally, much to everyone's surprise it did make sense.

"I did give you a bigger test though," Raiden comment slyly, "You just didn't know it."

Curious Sub-Zero asks, "When was that?"

"Remember the night you allowed that family to escape?" Sub-Zero's eyes went wide, once again rendered speechless, how had he seen that without him knowing? "If the Lin Kuei found out about that you'd have been severely punished for such an act. Yet you still let them go."

Taja and Siro were surprised to hear of such mercy from what was supposed ruthless and unfeeling killer. Kung Lao on the other hand was felt some respect for the assassin, he'd never heard of a Lin Kuei showing mercy. Then again they either hid it or were done away with for disobeying. It was almost equally surprising Sub-Zero had managed to keep the fact hidden for so long.

"I still don't understand, why were you testing me?" Sub-Zero questioned, he was getting answers at least though he still didn't get the god's motives.

Raiden looked to Kung Lao, "For the same reason he wanted you to meet me. He just didn't know I'd already met you."

Sub-Zero now looked to Kung Lao for answers as to what was going on. The monk readily answered, "He test you to see if you were worthy to fight for Earthrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament. To join the forces of Light against Outworld."

"I see." Sub-Zero said, no tone was detectable in his voice though he hardly seemed moved by the revelation. "I've already been chosen by my clan to join the tournament to kill Shan Tsung, so I will be attending."

His attention was turned back to Raiden when the god suddenly stood up, "Fighting for the Lin Kuei and fighting for Earthrealm are two different things Sub-Zero." He said evenly though his voice had a strong underlying firmness to it. Like he was correcting the blue and black clad assassin.

Sub-Zero furrowed his brows clearly not seeing the difference, "How so? Shang Tsung's death assures Earthrealm's safety."

"The Lin Kuei fight to defend themselves," Raiden rectified sternly his voice becoming more stern with the ice assassin, catching Sub-Zero off guard in the process, "That is different from fighting for all of Earthrealm. Though you did pass my tests Sub-Zero you are still held by the Lin Kuei's corruption."

Now Raiden's words insulted Sub-Zero's pride in his clan, he quickly turned defensive "My clan does not corrupt me!" He protested. Seeing the assassin's anger flare all but Raiden put their guard up a bit in case things took a turn for the worst.

A literal spark of irritation flew from Raiden's eye for a moment, he'd hopped Sub-Zero wouldn't be like this but the hold of the Lin Kuei was strong as ever. Despite his annoyance Raiden remained calm. A yelling contest rarely got anyone anywhere. Instead he decided to calmly question him, "Is that so? Then why do I sense conflict in you?"

Sub-Zero's flare of anger was instantly snuffed out. He stalled like a deer caught in head lights. Suddenly he was unable to meet the god's gaze and he looked away he should have known better than to challenge a god in such a way. Raiden said nothing more knowing he'd made his point and that was enough for now.

"Sub-Zero," Kung Lao said drawing the blue assassin's attention, the monk quickly noticed a cloud of conflicting thought's in his eyes. Raiden's words clearly hit their mark and kicked up old thoughts. He held his hand out, "Join us, and fight for a greater cause."

There was a moment of silence as Sub-Zero looked at the hand offered by Kung Lao. His cold, icy blue eyes were deep in thought, considering all that had been said. It was true over the years he had time were he felt very conflicted with his life as a Lin Kuei warrior. Typically morally, Sub-Zero wanted to follow his orders perfectly like his brother but he'd find his conscious saying to do otherwise. His consciences always seemed to win out in the end. A moment like this was a perfect example of it. Part of him was yelling at him telling him to accept, but another was screaming at him that he'd be turning rouge if he did. For once he wasn't sure which side was winning.

Slowly Sub-Zero turned away from Kung Lao, he shook his head, "Forgive me…but I cannot, the Lin Kuei are the ones that raised me gave me a home. I could not leave them after all they've done for me." He started walk away, heading towards the back door. Sub-Zero tried his best to ignore the look of disappointment on the one who mended his wounds. It was difficult his thoughts were still warring away in his mind, he doubted he'd sleep well tonight.

"Have they told you why you have your powers?" Raiden said suddenly, he was going to try one last time to persuade the assassin.

Confused as well as curious Sub-Zero stopped and turned back to Raiden, questioning look on his face. He didn't see what this had to do with any of the previous conversation. Yet he wanted to hear what the thunder god had to say. Eyeing the god Sub-Zero took a few steps back towards the group, "They told me that my Father had the same ability, but they don't know why he had it my father didn't know either."

Raiden chuckled, amused by the simplicity of the lie he'd been told all of his life, he crossed his arms, "Well that's good, then I won't be repeating anything you already know. I was going to tell the others before our little met up." Sub-Zero looked at him, intrigue growing in him and the others. The protector of Earthrealm looked at Sub-Zero, "It is true that your father had the same abilities as you, and they were natural. He was a Cryomancer, a being from a realm taken over by Shao Khan."

Sub-Zero by now was completely entranced by what he had to say. The mystery of why he had his powers was one of the big questions he wanted answered. It was something his clan couldn't seem to answer. Finally he was getting an answer.

"How he got here I cannot say," Raiden continued, "I assure you that he was completely aware of what he was. He was the one that told the Lin Kuei about the Mortal Kombat tournament in the first place."

"They knew all along…" Sub-Zero said to himself in a hushed voice. He shook his head, he didn't understand. "Why would the Lin Kuei lie to me about that?" The half Cryomancer looked up to Raiden hopping the god had an answer for him.

Much to his dismay Raiden shook his head, "I cannot say for sure. You'll have to find that out on your own Sub-Zero, but now you must realize that the Lin Kuei has been lying to you. For a purpose that is most likely for themselves."

Sub-Zero went silent, as much as he didn't like everything Raiden told him made sense but what could the Grandmaster gain from lying to him about that? 'Like Raiden said…I'll have to find that out for myself.' He shook his head slowly, "I believe what you have to say Raiden, but I cannot leave the Lin Kuei."

The others stared in shock, they still couldn't believe he would still remain loyal after that. Sub-Zero bowed his head and gave them a Lin Kuei salute, "I will however assist you. Cooperation will benefit both of our groups."

Kung Lao looked to his friends unsure of what to make of what Sub-Zero had just said. Taja gave a slight shrug so understood it about as well as he did. Siro eyed the assassin, he still didn't trust him but if the protector of Earthrealm was willing to give him a chance then he couldn't say much against it. For the moment at least. He wasn't going to drop his guard around Sub-Zero.

"I think that's the best we're going to get." He commented dully.

"And it's good enough." Raiden stated accepting what Sub-Zero had said without any problems.

Kung Lao looked at him for a moment then looked to his friends again whose opinions didn't seem to have changed. The monk supposed so long as the assassin wasn't against them then it was better than nothing. Further Sub-Zero already had doubts towards his clan brewing and there was still time until the Mortal Kombat tournament. They still had time to change his mind about joining the Forces of Light. Looking at the assassin he was reminded of his condition when he spotted the bandages on his arms

Without further thought, "You're too injured to travel, you can remain here while you heal." Seeing Sub-Zero stare at him in disbelief Kung Lao added, "We are working together after all."

Sub-Zero looked at him for a moment, pain was wracking his body making him nod, "Very well, if you insist." Without further delay the blue assassin headed back up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure we can trust him Raiden?" Siro asked in a hushed voice to try and keep the assassin up stairs from ease dropping again, "He didn't really join our group. He could still turn on us." He pointed out worriedly, Siro really didn't want this to backfire on them.

"The hold of the Lin Kuei is still strong on him, as he said they raised him. Breaking a tie like that won't be easy. For now we'll just have to settle with him working with us. I don't think we'll have much trouble from him at the moment." Raiden stated with his arms crossed. He put his hands together, "Well then, that finishes things here. You three better get some rest you've had a busy night." Raiden looked to Kung Lao and pointed at him, "Don't forget Johnny Cage will be arriving soon. Best put together a training plan." The Thunder god said before vanishing in a quick flash of light causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me Lord Raiden…." Kung Lao mumbled as he rubbed his neck, he'd almost forgotten about that. Now he was thankful for having a more competent ally, perhaps he could rope Sub-Zero into helping him somehow. Then again thinking about it that could have some negative repercussions. Leaving a ninja assassin with freezing powers alone with an arrogant martial arts actor, could only end poorly.

Lowering her hand from her eyes Taja questioningly says, "Wait **who** is coming?"

Kung Lao sighed and shook his head he'd had enough to deal with for the night, "I'll explain later, let's just get some rest." Not leaving any room for protest he took his hat off of his head and retired to his room.

Rubbing her neck Taja says, "That sounds good right about now…"Heading up the stairs she looks back and says, "You should do the same Siro." The ex-thief commented knowing the man was still uneasy about the whole situation with Sub-Zero.

When she shut her door Siro shook his head, "I can't believe any of this is happening…" After putting out the lights Siro began to head to his room, "Going to bed with a Cryomancer assassin sleeping a few doors down from me." Exhausted he shut the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed. Falling asleep rather quickly despite himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy this chapter was FUN to type out. I've been wanting to get to this chapter for a while. ^^<strong>

**Sub-Zero joined the group...kinda. They want him to leave the Lin Kuei and join the forces of light but being raised by the Lin Kuei all his life makes it hard for Sub-Zero to leave. Even if he realized they lied to him about the origin of his powers..**

**If you were wondering how Noob Saibot and Scorpion are doing. I'll get to that next chapter ;)**

**Shortest chapter so far only 19 pages.**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review~!**


	5. Chapter 4 Silent Hell

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 4: Silent Hell**

It was the middle of the night as Noob Saibot trudged his way through the woods that were around the city of Zhu Zin. He had seen the whole fight between 'Sub-Zero', his younger brother, and Scorpion. To say the least, he had not been impressed by what he saw. Kuai Liang had been floundering about while Scorpion beat him senseless! To add insult to injury he had to have his hide saved by a monk! The shadow wraith ripped a branch from a tree and tossed it aside to ease some irritation from himself. He had lost yes, but he had been weaker then. If he fought Scorpion now he was certain the outcome would be different. He'd just had been caught off guard by Scorpion's new powers, that and people he killed hadn't exactly come back to kill him before. His brother had no excuse!

"Is he trying to ruin the title 'Sub-Zero'?" Noob Saibot growled irately as he walked through the woods. His black clothing leaving almost unnoticeable in the shadows of the darkened woods, hardly an outline of him was visible.

He paused a moment. Why did he care? He was no longer Sub-Zero, no he was better than that. He was stronger, faster now and all the more deadly. Sub-Zero was his past that part of his existence was over with. Done, finished.

Noob Saibot huffed, seeing his brother brought up old, annoying and worthless memories. Standing in the dark forest he felt at home in the shadows. He felt at home in the dark, cold and silent darkness. Just as he felt at home in the NetherRealm. He'd had been a fool to question his nature just because of what some god had told him. His whole life had revolved around killing, he was a murder. He'd just had a fancy title that was all that had separated him from the common killers.

Speaking of the NetherRealm, he should be returning there. Emphasis on should. Quan Chi was his 'master' yes, but he'd return when he damn well pleased, aside from that he could merely teleport himself into his palace went he wanted to. No rush really. For now he just wanted some time away from his so called master. The demon really aggravated him with his mere existence, especially when the topics of Scorpion, his brother or his past life was brought up. Quan Chi just loved to mock and taunt him. Noob Saibot narrowed his eyes dangerously like he was glaring at the necromancer, 'He's just lucky he's still of use to me…with Mortal Kombat nearing he'll no doubt contact Shao Khan. Which would prove useful for me, heheheh, I may be able to dump my 'Master' then and there.'

The thought caused Noob Saibot to chuckle to himself, the thought of killing his 'master' always helped to improve his mood. With his mood improved Noob Saibot decided he'd head back to the NetherRealm. Crossing his arms he created a black portal beneath himself and fell through it landing in the NetherRealm.

Immediately the strong heat of the NetherRealm greeted him, strongly contrasting with the cold chill of Earthrealm's night. Noob Saibot had purposely landed himself a decent ways away from Quan Chi's palace. He felt like taking his sweet time getting back. He'd accomplished his mission he could take his time.

Walking across the eternal, never ending lava field that was the NetherRealm Noob Saibot monitored a group of lesser undead that were swarming an area. Though they were mindless they had some strength and were dangerous in a group that size. The shadow wraith figured the living corpses were swarming over some fresh meat they brought down. Though they were occupied he kept his eyes on them in case the ones on the outer edge of the group got tired of waiting to eat.

Undead revenants, looked like the typical zombie. Shambling corpses that are falling apart at the seams. They weren't bright and ran on feral instinct to feed. Unlike movies zombies though their bit didn't harbor a virus that turned others into walking corpses. Though infection was likely to follow anyhow. They were born from weak sinful souls falling to the NetherRealm, so their kind was plentiful. Possibly the most common creature in the realm than even the native demons. More often or not they were seen as annoying vermin. Occasionally they could be put to use by a sorcerer's spell and turned into highly durable foot soldiers. Quan Chi had plenty of them working as guards at his palace, few of them were even somewhat competent thanks to his magic.

Though there was some, thankfully distant relation, between them and the shambling corpses Noob Saibot felt no sympathy for them. He had no sympathy for anything. The shadow wraith was merely thankfully his soul wasn't pathetically weak enough to be reduced to such a thing. If anything they were useful to train with, even if they were torn apart they would return sometime later. Thus was the nature of hell, unless purified one could never truly leave it, for long. Noob Saibot was strong enough to leave it when he wished though, another testament to his power, but if he were slain outside of it he'd return here.

Finally he approached the city outside Quan Chi's palace, Necros. Where the more civilized denizen of the NetherRealm lived. The term civilized should be used rather loosely though. It was a sprawling city larger than any in Earthrealm Noob Saibot had ever seen. Walking into the city he ignored whatever was going around him and headed straight towards the palace. Those that recognized Quan Chi's favorite enforcer were mindful to step out of his way. This was something Noob Saibot enjoyed, striking fear into the natives of hell. It pleased him to know the fearsome demons of hell feared HIM.

'This is how it should be.' Noob Saibot thought to himself in a prideful manner as he walked down the main street. It had taken a while to put the locals in their place but with a few brutal murders here and there they learned their place.

His nonchalant stroll was ruined when an Oni roughly shoved him aside with his shoulder, "Outta the way." He grunted as he lumbered past the wraith.

Slowly Noob Saibot turned around to the Oni who was still walking away. Some of the other inhabitants began to back away from the area to avoid getting involved. This caught the Oni's attention and made him look back at the Shadow Wraith, he seemed dumbly confused. Noob Saibot looked him over briefly, "I'll give you a moment to realize what you did wrong…"

"Or what?" The Oni challenged, he was a bit big, few inches taller than Noob Saibot himself, single short horn coming from the middle of his forehead. Pale skinned body, well-built enough to look intimidating to anyone but the shadow wraith.

"I'll kill you." Noob Saibot answered bluntly, the stone cold look he was giving the Oni seemed to finally realize he'd made a grave error. Somehow this dumb, insulant being reminded him of his foolish brother. Who thought he was somehow fit enough to take the title that had once been his. Feeling old irritation about his sibling return again he narrowed his eyes, "On second thought…I won't give you a chance, I'm just going to kill you."

Before the foolish Oni knew it something leapt from Noob Saibot's body and charged at him headlong. Unable to react fast enough the Oni was punched right in the face knocking him back hard enough he skid along the ground for a couple of feet. With a groan he looked up and saw a pitch black figure looming over him. What was surprising was it looked exactly like the shadow wraith!

"This is my shadow clone Saibot, I am Noob. Together we are Noob Saibot. We are one in the same." Noob said coolly as he approached the downed Oni, his shadow clone looked at him as he approached. It seemed pleased with what he said, and awaited further orders. When both the clone and main being stood side by side the Oni got to his feet ready to fight.

The Oni hesitantly glanced from one to the other. Each ones gaze was the same, cold and more than willing to spill blood. Knowing escape wasn't possible from someone dressed in assassin's gear the Oni let out a yell and swung. It was all too easy for Noob and Saibot to duck under the swing. In sync the two punched his face, breaking his nose and knocking a couple of teeth out. Blood began to flow from the open wounds. Saibot stuck the Oni's gut while Noob swung around kicking him across the jaw. The demon attempted to stabilize himself but Saibot stuck him with a palm strike knocking him to the ground.

The Oni looked up and saw Noob standing over him looking very unimpressed, or perhaps even bored. The demon attempted to get back up but Saibot grabs his legs and began sinking downward into a portal that opened up beneath him. The portal seemed to open into a pitch black world, only Saibot's white eyes could be seen peering out through the darkness. The Oni struggled and turned onto his stomach trying to use his claws to pull himself away from the shadow clone.

Noob's cold, condescending laughter caught his attention, he looked up to see the shadow wraith leering down at him with his arms crossed. Nonchalantly Noob stomped his boot down on the Oni breaking a couple of fingers. The Oni screamed and reflectively let go, he yelled in fear realizing his error but by then Saibot pulled him away from the edge dragging him down again. Enjoying the demon's fear Noob knelt down to him at eye level, "Don't worry, you're not going all the way in."

The Oni stared at him with a mixture of fear and confusion, he knew he didn't like the sound of that but he failed to figure out what he meant. Noob chuckled and stepped back a bit, things were going to get messy and he didn't want too much on him. Through the link between him and his shadow clone he told him to slow down a moment, not stop just slow down. The clone obeyed. The Oni didn't noticed this and the extended time allowed him to do what Noob wanted him to do, beg.

The Oni's words fell on deaf ears though, it only served to amuse the shadow wraith further. Even Saibot seemed to mockingly laugh from within the dark void. None of the other inhabitants of Necros city were willing to interfere, they were far too worried about their own wellbeing to consider it.

Hearing enough of the pleading Noob simply rolled his hand into a fist and the portal snapped shut in the blink of an eye, slicing through the Oni right at his midsection. A fine spray of blood sprayed out when the portal shut leaving the ground around him coated in a thin layer of red. The Oni gasped in shock, shakily it looked down only to stare in horror at the sight of guts and part of his spine dangling outside his body. Losing blood quickly the Oni's mind began to fade, causing it to mindlessly drag himself towards Noob for whatever reason his weak thoughts conjured up. Only a moment later did the being finally die due to excessive blood loss, a trail of Oni blood stained the road behind it.

Play time over Noob had Saibot return to him, it was filling sensation to have his shadow clone back. It had been a bit of a surprise to him when he first manifest his shadow clone, but since then he thoroughly enjoyed the new power. It had quickly become second nature to give his clone orders. He and Saibot effortlessly fought in sync during battle allowing him to easily overwhelm opponents. The shadow clone was intelligent yes but never seemed to question him, but then again he was part of him.

Heading back down the street Noob Saibot had no trouble with any other Necros citizens all of who made sure to stay out of his way after the display. The dead Oni was quickly cleaned up and tossed to the ravenous zombies lurking on the edge of the city, or tossed into the lava, whichever, it didn't really matter.

"What kept you Noob Saibot?" Quan Chi asked in a slightly testy manner as his servant walked thought the entrance to his palace. Spotting some traces of blood on his clothing an unimpressed expression came over his pale skinned face, "Wasting time killing revenants again?"

Noob Saibot bowed, "No such thing master. Just putting a foolish Oni in his place, afraid I lost track of time. Please forgive me for my lateness, I'll be more prudent in returning to you after completing my missions."

Sometime Noob Saibot amazed himself with how well he could act subservient to this arrogant Necromancer.

Quan Chi looked at him for a moment deciding whether to punish his servant or not, deciding it wasn't important for the moment he moved on, "Seeing as we're in no rush at the moment I'll overlook it for the time being, but be careful not to make a habit of it." He took a drink from a goblet he had in his hand, "How did the fight between your replacement and Scorpion go?"

"Scorpion won the fight master." Noob Saibot answered, the news caused the Necromancer to grin eagerly.

"So your brother was slayed by the specter?" Much to his confusion the shadow wraith shook his head, "What? Surely Scorpion didn't spare him!"

"He did not, a monk with a bladed hat interfered and injured Scorpion badly enough that he retreated back into the NetherRealm." Noob Saibot reported, it had slightly amused him to see Scorpion retreat, and that it had been mere monk forced the specter to retreat. He would have killed the monk easily, and then killed his brother for being so weak.

Quan Chi looked irate that he wouldn't be able to add Noob Saibot's brother to his forces, but so long as his soul was tainted enough he still had a chance. There was no way he could purify his soul enough by the time Mortal Kombat began. There was no rush. Calmed Quan Chi questioned his servant again, "Did you come across Scorpion on you stroll back?"

"No master, he's likely chosen multiple hideaways and I've yet to locate his main one." Noob Saibot answered.

"The NetherRealm is vast, limitless in size." Quan Chi stated looking out the window at the dark domain, "He likely stays on this level though but even then there are limitless places to hide…but for now let him continue his pointless revenge hunt."

Noob Saibot chuckled amusedly, "Is that why you don't worry about him not working for you directly master?" With a knowing smirk on his white lips Quan Chi raised a brow and let his servant go on, "You knew he'd do what you wanted anyway? Am I correct?"

The demon Necromancer chuckled and took another drink, "Why struggle to make someone as reckless as Scorpion subservient when his goal is the same as mine, as you said. By the time he realizes who his true enemy is, it'll be too late. The damage he'll do will benefit me greatly." He hummed a moment considering something, "If he fails to do that, it still won't matter. Tainted souls will fall here anyway."

"And there's always the Mortal Kombat tournament." Noob Saibot pointed out.

"Exactly," Quan Chi said with a nod, "Until then Noob Saibot, monitor the situation. Any information may help us build an alliance with Shao Khan. Report to me when anything of interest happens."

Noob Saibot bowed, accepting the task, "As you wish master."

Wasting no time Noob Saibot turned and headed back out the entrance. So far he was in luck when it came to getting away from his master as of late, and he hoped it'd stay that way so he could focus on his own plans.

Elsewhere in the NetherRealm Scorpion was lumbering into his main dwelling, despite the fact he was strong enough to leave the NetherRealm, he had no home to call his own anymore on Earthrealm. The blasted Lin Kuei had burned it to the ground! Snarling to himself he slammed his fist onto the wall of his home hitting it hard enough he dislodged some bits of rock. He growled when he felt pain come from his still limp arm because of the act.

Holding it he slumped against the wall. As much as he hated to even think it, the monk had been right. He'd been so focused on killing the new Sub-Zero that he underestimated the Shaolin monk, which he now saw was a foolish mistake and it cost him is chance at revenge. He was willing to admit his rage was difficult for him to control at times. Often it got the better of him, unfortunately in the times he needed to focus the most. His fight with the monk was one of them…

'It won't happen again….' Scorpion thought firmly to himself, now that he knew what the monk could do the next time they faced off he wouldn't lose.

Feeling the pain in his shoulder he cringed slightly, carefully he settled himself down into a sitting position against wall. Scorpion looked at his shoulder, it was going to take some time to heal a wound like this. He still wasn't able to move his arm, he couldn't even twitch his fingers yet! Scorpion grumbled to himself, nothing to do but sit and wait. Sub-Zero's wounds would heal faster than his, the Lin Kuei would likely return to his masters by the time he could return to Earthrealm. Or maybe Sub-Zero not, maybe if he was foolish enough he'd wait for him to appear again. Either way he'd kill him, even if it took years Sub-Zero would die. He couldn't be slayed he had all the time he needed. Sub-Zero did not.

Until then though, he'd have to wait for himself to heal. It was far too risky to wander around and wait for it to heal. He'd be swarming in revenants in less than an hour. For shambling corpses the things sure could move if a meal was nearby. So he was forced to sit and wait, patience was sadly not one of his virtues though, and there was another thing he hated about waiting. His mind would wander…and eventually start wandering through his memories...

"Hanzo…?"

Scorpion cringed inwardly, no he didn't want to hear that voice! It hurt too much to remember, and yet he didn't want to forget. He could never forget that voice, but his lifeless heart couldn't bear to hear to hear it. The pain it caused was too much. Scorpion tried to tear himself from his memories but part of him still longed to hear to hear to his mind remained where it was.

"Where are you going Hanzo? Another mission already?"

"Yes," The difference in his voice between then and now may have surprised some. He didn't have the dark, ghostly echo to his voice, nor the nearly demonic growl. He'd always had a rough voice but to this person it was very soft. "The pay is large on this one, if I pull it off I won't have to work for months. I'll finally be able to spend time with you and Jubei without interruption."

Jubei….his son, he'd been just a boy at the age of five when he died…

'No more…' Scorpion thought painfully, he snapped his eyes shut as if it'd keep away the voices in his mind. He tried more desperately to pull himself from his memories but failed again. He recalled the look of concern on her face, she had never fully gotten comfortable with his job, but it was the only way to support his family. He remembered he went over to her, holding the side of her face, and wrapping his other arm around her waist doing his best to reassure her. He remembered how warm she had been.

Then he remembered place a kiss on her lips, a soft, gentle and loving kiss. It had only lasted a second or so but it seemed to go on for so long in his mind.

"Do not worry Kana, I'll be back soon. I promise." He held her for a moment before letting go of her for the last time.

'No….**no**. **No**. **No**!' Scorpion yelled in his mind, his heart was wrenching in pain as he remembered himself walking out of his home. He knew he wouldn't come back, he knew he didn't come back. That was the mission he died on, the mission that wound him up here! He had lied, he had lied to his wife! He had failed his family and clan! If only he had made it back…maybe, then maybe he could have saved at least his family!

For all the assassination he'd carried out, to make sure they were fed and had a home, his soul had fallen to the NetherRealm. Where he became the unearthly creature he is now. His wife and son were far beyond his reach. He'd never be able to see them again.

"**NO**!" Scorpion yelled loud enough most of hell probably heard him, flames leapt from as his pained rage sky rocketed beyond his control. Not even noticing the pain of his various wounds he stormed out of the cave. Not caring what was around he tore his mask off and spewed flames around the area. Heaving, despite not needing to breath, he stared into the fire that reflected his rage.

"He'll pay….**he and the Lin Kuei will pay**!" Scorpion snarled, his skull covered in blistering flames, he let out a roar of flames into the NetherRealm sky. He'd have his revenge, he'd avenge all he had lost. He had avenged his death at the hands of the elder Sub-Zero now it was time to avenge his family and clan.

**Earthrealm:**

"So did our guest wake up yet?" Siro asked dully began to eat his breakfast. Even though he had fallen asleep quicker than he thought he would've, his sleep had not been peaceful. The fact an assassin was sleeping so close by had ensured that. Siro was surprised he didn't have nightmares about the ninja, but thankfully he had been spared of that.

Kung Lao took a brief glance at the room, "I do not believe he slept last night."

"What makes you say that?" Taja asked curiously.

"I heard faint movements from his room last night when I went to check on him." The Shaolin Monk answered looking a bit worried about their guest, "I believe what Raiden said to him is really troubling him. That and his loss against the specter."

Taja nodded in agreement, "That sounds right…" She thought for a moment, "Say, why do you think they lied about him being a Cryomancer?" The ex-thief questioned to her Shaolin Monk friend.

"I can't say for certain, but it likely has something to do with controlling him." Kung Lao answered evenly. He did feel some empathy for the assassin but if he did not defect from the Lin Kuei it would only get worse for him in the afterlife or sooner. The Lin Kuei were obviously using him as a tool, he doubted they saw him as little more than that.

"With powers like his," Siro commented thinking about how Sub-Zero could freeze anything that rubbed him the wrong way, "Yeah, keeping him obedient is probably concern number one." Looking at his food a thought occurred to him, "Hey, has frosty even eaten yet?" He asked Kung Lao.

The monk thought a moment before shaking his head, "No I don't believe he's left his room." The thought also brought up another so he continued on to say, "In fact we also need to redress his wounds. The bandages are probably dirty by now."

"Yeah but we also need to open the store." Siro pointed out, looking to the dining room clock Kung Lao indeed saw it was almost opening time. This was troubling, he didn't want to leave his friends to open shop alone again but at the same time he was the best suited to handle Sub-Zero.

"Go on." Taja said to Kung Lao suddenly, confusing the monk, "Go help Siro." Kung Lao gave her a questioning look making her go on, "I'd rather deal with a grouchy ninja than customers okay? Don't worry I'll holler if anything goes wrong."

Kung Lao hesitated for a moment, he didn't like the sound of that, as much as he didn't think Sub-Zero would attack. The fact Taja would likely not stand much of a chance against him alone, even if he was injured. Worried him greatly. He didn't want anything to happen to his friends because of his mistakes. His decision; however, was made for him when Taja nudged him out of his seat. Now standing he looked at her, still unsure.

The ex-thief waved him away, "Go on, before people start getting pissed. Don't worry I can handle myself. Like I said I'll call for you," She paused a moment trying to think of something to say to help ease her friend, "at the first sign of trouble. Okay?"

Hearing that helped reassure Kung Lao who nodded, "Alright," He and Siro began to walk away, but then Kung Lao stopped and looked back to Taja, "At the first sign of trouble." He reminded her, he knew she could get a bit too sure of herself at times.

Taja nodded, "At the first sign of trouble." She echoed.

She watched the Shaolin Monk leave and once he was out of sigh she exhaled. Though she had acted sure of herself Taja was very unsure of how to approach the task she had signed herself up to. Taja supposed she could start by getting the ninja breakfast, bandages, and other things to keep his wounds clean. A short while later she had a small bag of medical supplies and a freshly cooked plate of food. Carrying the warm plate she headed upstairs, stopping at the door Taja took a deep breath before slowly opening it.

Peeking inside she saw the assassin was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, 'Guess he eventually went to sleep after all…' She thought to herself.

Carefully she began to walk into the room, keeping her eyes on Sub-Zero, monitoring for any sign of movement. Placing the plate on the gently on the bedside table she looked at the still masked ninja. This perplexed her, 'Did he actually sleep with that thing on?'

Pushing that thought aside she decided it was time to wake the ninja up. Stretching a hand out she decided she'd wake the man up by shaking his shoulder. Before she could do so; however, Sub-Zero suddenly grabbed her hand! Startled Taja let out a gasp, looking upward a bit she saw the ninja looking at her with his cold eyes.

Backing up a bit, Sub-Zero letting go of her hand when she did so, Taja attempted to recompose herself, though didn't really accomplish that, "You're…awake." She managed.

"I wasn't asleep." Sub-Zero stated dully as he sat up.

Taja furrowed her brows, "You were lying down-"

Sub-Zero cut her off, "I was hoping you would just leave." He explained tiredly, the Lin Kuei warrior wasn't in the mood for dealing with the monk's friends. Looking her over he could see that she was slightly irate with his stunt, but that was of no consequence to him. Sub-Zero also noticed that she was on alert, clearly she didn't trust him. Again that was no issue of his. The half Cryomancer sighed, he was still a guest in their home, "What is that you want?"

The russet haired woman motioned to the plate of food, "I brought you something to eat."

"I know that." Sub-Zero commented in a dull manner, again irritating Taja.

Holding up the bag she had Taja moved on, doing her best to not let the ninja's grumpy remarks get to her, "I also came to help you clean your wounds."

Before she could react Sub-Zero snatched the bag from her, "I'm capable enough to clean and dress my own wounds." Noting the increasing irritation from Taja the ice assassin decided it was best to not get off on the wrong foot with one of his hosts, "You should go and assist your friends with this store of yours."

Picking up on a more acceptable tone from the Lin Kuei Taja nodded, "I'll leave you to it then."

When she was gone, thankfully closing the door behind her, Sub-Zero took the plate of food that had been offered to him. He looked the meal over, standard meal, though it was heartier than the strictly healthy meals provided to him by the Lin Kuei. His diet had always been regulated while he was on the Lin Kuei grounds. Anything he ate outside of it was quickly burned off during his trek back. While he was appalled by the overly fatty foods he saw on his journeys, this meal didn't look nearly that bad. Taking a bite he found it was pretty good, found outside headquarters always seemed to have an odd charm to it. He could understand why his friend Smoke enjoyed it more than Lin Kuei meals.

Finished he began peeling off the blood stained bandages, seeing the wounds reminded him of his failure to once again slay Scorpion. This and the revelation that the Lin Kuei had been hiding and lying about the origins of his power had kept him up all night. Sub-Zero had decided that he'd return to headquarters and find out why. If he got no answers from his masters then he'd take them from their records room. Surely there would lie answers, and if he needed help sneaking into the records room he was sure Cyrax and Smoke would assist him.

As he started to clean his wounds, he felt the burning sting of the alcohol burn away the bacteria. Restraining himself from flinching his mind wandered back to the first time he failed to kill Scorpion. The first time he encountered the specter…

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, sorry about the slight wait. I didn't really how far behind I got on this...Bit shorter than usual, about 5 pages shorter, but I'd rather give a slightly shorter chapter than make you guys wait any longer. Basically a transition chapter, catching up with Noob Saibot and Scorpion. Next chapter will be a flashback to that other meeting between Sub-Zero and Scorpion that has been mentioned, not all of the chapter will just be that though, well maybe. <strong>

**A****lso with Noob Saibot, Noob Saibot is when he and his shadow are one. Noob is the body Saibot is the shadow to be clear. I also know Wraith and Specters are considered the same thing basically in the MK mythos but I like to think of them as two different things. From my experience Scorpion has been referred to as a specter more than wraith.**

**Title-xxSpectersGirlxx and her family member: Title is based off the main setting of the chapter and the unsaid emotions the three feel**

**Noob-Loathing, Scorpion-Pain (his rage is rather obvious lol), Sub-Zero-Failure/Humilation**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review.**


	6. Chapter 5 Round One FIGHT!

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 5: Round One. FIGHT!**

**A few months ago…**

"Both of you are being sent on the same mission?" The yellow clad Lin Kuei Cyrax commented, a brow raised in surprise as he watched his friends pack for the travel. It had been a while since they attacked the Yāo Xiāochú camp, since then they'd only been sparingly teamed up together. Though the group was still around they rarely tried anything, still repairing from the Lin Kuei's last attack. Word had it they were preparing themselves for something but the Lin Kuei kept tabs on them. If it was anything big the clan would end them on the spot. Right now they weren't worth the effort.

It'd been even longer since the death of Bi-Han...the original Sub-Zero, and since then Kuai Liang had been near obsessively trying to find a clue to who had done it. So far every lead he perused led to a dead end. This frustrated Kuai Liang greatly but there is one thing about every Lin Kuei member that is true, their incredibly stubborn and that truth was very evident with Kuai Liang. He'd go at this for years or until they day he died. Nothing short of death itself would stop him.

"It must be either a high priority mission or highly dangerous." Cyrax commented as he leaned against a wall arms crossed. He had no doubt with the combined might of Smoke and Sub-Zero the job would get done. The two worked very well together.

"It's both actually." Smoke stated as he finished his packing. Tying the end of the bag he slung it over his shoulder.

"Yes, some of our clan mates who were sent prior died on mission. Luckily a recovery group, though there was injury, they managed to retrieve them." Sub-Zero answered as he continued to gather the things he needed.

"So we're being sent in to get things done." Smoke answered, he stretched his arm, "Good thing too. Been a while since I was sent out, was beginning to feel cooped up."

Cyrax chuckled, Smoke's easygoing personality was rather refreshing in the strict world of the Lin Kuei. He looked at his two friends, "I'd wish you luck but with the both of you working together I'm not sure you'll need it."

"The sentiment is still appreciated." Sub-Zero said amusedly as he finished his packing. Turning to the older assassin he says, "We were told to leave immediately. So we'll being going now"

"I see, if some of our own has fallen the masters would want this mission done soon as possible to restore the clan's honor." Cyrax stated getting a nod from Sub-Zero. The Botswanan saluted his friends, "Be silent as the night."

"And deadly as the dawn." Sub-Zero and Smoke said in return before they began to leave their room.

Before they left Smoke stopped and turned his head to Cyrax, "Keep an ear out Cyrax. There has been some whispers of some sort of initiative going around…" He warned, the yellow clad assassin nodded he'd heard the whispers too. Smoke nodded back before following after Sub-Zero.

Later that day Smoke and Sub-Zero stopped to make camp, they still had some traveling to do but they had made headway in closing the distance. While Sub-Zero went searching for some meat Smoke set up camp. As he was lighting the fire he looked up to see his friend coming back with a substantial catch. After some skinning, gutting and cutting the meat was on the fire and the two friends waited for it to cook. The pleasant smell of cooking meat made sure their stomachs were ready to eat.

Smoke's mind however was set on something troubling, "What do you think it is?"

His sudden question left Sub-Zero slightly confused, "Think what is?" He questioned.

"This initiative," The Czech assassin looked to his friend, his eyes were trouble, "plenty of the clan have heard about it but we know nothing about it." He put his hands together looking at the fire, "I don't know what it is, but something about it troubles me."

Sub-Zero looked at his friend, despite his mask covering most of his face, leaving only his eyes visible, he could tell he was genuinely worried about this. Not wanting to see his childhood friend troubled Sub-Zero patted him on the back a couple of times. As Smoke looked to him Sub-Zero says, "Do not worry Smoke, while it is strange that it's being kept secret. I'm sure it's only to benefit the clan. Our clan's success rate has been damaged slightly in recent years."

Blinking Smoke looked at Sub-Zero, his loyalty to their clan was sometimes surprising even to him. Then again he had been raised by the Lin Kuei, and yet. He chuckled, "It's a wonder how you put up with me and Cyrax when we're always questioning the clan in some way. You know, most would have reported us by now."

"That is true," Sub-Zero agreed, the clan tolerated no flaws in loyalty. "You two are my friends though, and I don't see any wrong with your suspicion. So there's no reason for me to do anything about it." He looked to Smoke again, "We've always been there for each other after all."

Smoke smiled beneath his mask and offered a hand to the blue clad ninja, "Yes we have been přítel." Sub-Zero took his hand readily and the two shook hands. Looking back to the meat the Czech assassin saw it was finished, "Meat is done."

Splitting the portions between them the two comrades ate their fill. Awhile later the assassins went to sleep and awoke the next morning to set out for their target. It took a couple of camping sessions but soon enough they were scooping out their targets home. Sub-Zero waited on the top of a building as Smoke survived the area in his vaporous form. The area was large and even from where he stood he could see all the security guards walking around. This person was certainly wealthy, so he knew that the surety gadgets were going to be top of the line. Getting into the building was going to be a task in of itself.

Still Sub-Zero was sure that they could get in, with Smoke's skill it shouldn't too much trouble. It'd be more of hindrance he supposed. Then the building suddenly went dark, the power in the building had gone out. Sub-Zero chuckled lightly, "I just told him to survey the situation, but I won't complain."

Silently the Lin Kuei assassin traveled to the high wall that surrounded the building, it almost looked like a complex of sorts for afar not a home. Jumping down into the shadows he hid in a tree inside the little fortress. The tree wasn't exactly thickly branched, likely to make it harder to hide in, but it was enough for Sub-Zero. All he needed to do was thin the patrol out a bit so he could move inside. Patiently he waited for a guard to pass and when he did Sub-Zero fired an ice ball freezing the upper part of the body, including his mouth to keep him from calling out. Jumping down he dumped the man behind the bushes. It wasn't comfortable but the captive had no choice in the matter.

It was obvious from the look in the man's eyes that he was panicking. Hiding behind the bushes Sub-Zero could feel the spiky branches scraping against his skin, but it was hardly anything to him. The man began to thrash until Sub-Zero stomped down on one of his legs firmly making him wince in pain. After freezing his legs to the ground Sub-Zero bent down and grabbed the ice covering the man's mouth, whispering, "Be glad I'm not going to kill you…"

The man didn't seem to believe Sub-Zero's words and stared at him fearfully. Used to such a thing Sub-Zero moved on and picked off another guard, and then another. He figured one more with make it easier for him to get in without causing too much suspicion. He hid in the tree one more time and readied himself as another guard drew near. This one seemed more alert than the last three. It seemed to Sub-Zero he suspected something was going on.

'No matter, he'll go down like the rest.' Sub-Zero told himself as he readied an ice blast, to his surprise the guard turned to him causing him to reflexively fire the blast. He managed to shut the man's mouth but only hit one of his arms. Seeing that it was the one with the gun Sub-Zero leapt down from the tree branch. He believed his victim was disarmed but he found that wasn't true, as he went to grab him the man lashed out with a knife stabbing him in the side. For a moment Sub-Zero was surprised but his training caused him to push it aside he grabbed the man's wrist and broke it.

Pain took over the man's face making him let go of the weapon allowing Sub-Zero to freeze his arm to his body. After that he made the air hole and tossed him with the others. Ignoring the pain coming from the knife still embedded in him he checked his surroundings. Nobody in sight but he could hear someone approaching, he had to move fast. Quickly he darted to the wall of the home. Leaping upward he gripped onto the window ledge on the second story, he could hear the person getting closer, he needed to hurry. Freezing the window he broke it and quickly tossed himself through. Rolling into a ball he made his landing inside a bit more graceful than it would have been otherwise.

"I could have sworn I saw something….Oh well."

Sub-Zero let out a sigh of relief that had been a close call. He looked at the knife that was stuck in his side like it was an over grown thorn. Pulling it out he froze the item and crushed it in his hand before freezing his wound shut. Sub-Zero growled at himself, he had made a foolish, armature mistake! He should have just fired another ice ball and been done with it, but no he had let arrogance blind him. Was this how he was going to honor his brother? Through failures and stupid mistakes?

No, he would let that happen. He'd just train more. He could still improve himself.

Shaking his head he pulled himself from his thoughts and got to his feet. He had to meet up with Smoke. The building was huge though. It could take some time to find his comrade. Moving carefully into the hall he noticed all was silent, were people asleep? He had no time to question this he was to move towards the master bedroom. The target was likely to be there. As he moved deeper into the home he began to suspect something was off. It was too quiet, where were all of the guards? Had Smoke killed them, or taken them out? He supposed that was it.

Coming to the small lobby area before the master bedroom he saw that was true when he came across Smoke standing next to two unconscious guards. Noticing him Smoke looked at his friend, "What kept you?" He questioned lightheartedly.

"Walking." Sub-Zero replied back amusing Smoke, the two of them looked to the door. Looking to his comrade he could see a look of suspicion on his face as well. Being cautious the two of them broke the handles off the doors. Quickly they pulled them open while move away from the entrance.

Once the door flung open a hail of bullets were fired, raining down the hallway leaving plenty of damage when they hit the walls, floor and anything else. Sub-Zero and Smoke were spared from damage as they pinned themselves to the sides of the hall, out of harm's way. Smoke created a pressurized smoke bomb and tossed it into room. Yells accompanied the loud blast of the bomb going off, followed by hard thuds of grown men hitting the ceiling and then falling to the floor.

Quickly Sub-Zero moved in and quickly began to freeze the ones that had fallen. Smoke rushed in to disarm any who had somehow managed to avoid the blast. Looking around the Czech assassin realized something as he grappled with a guard, trying to rip the gun from his hands, "Our target isn't here! This is a distraction!"

Just after he said that they both heard the sound of a car coming from the front of the building. Sub-Zero snapped his head to the window, indeed there was a car making a fast get away. Without any further thought Sub-Zero thickened the ice on his arms and jumped out the window, arms shielding his face from glass. Landing on his feet he rushed after the car as fast as he could, he ignored all the surprised guards and jumped onto the wall surrounding the area. Immediately afterwards he jumped onto the roof of the car. Inside he could hear the surprised cries from the passengers.

Pulling himself forward he froze his right hand to the roof, then pulled his left arm further forward and froze it there to keep himself from getting flung off the car. He released right hand and continued his climb to the front window. There he saw two guards up front. Quickly he pulled himself to his feet and steadied himself, soon after the goon in the passenger seat stuck his upper body out the window to try and shoot Sub-Zero. His attempt was met with an ice blast freezing his gun. Grabbing the man by the head the Lin Kuei swung around and tossed him face first into the wall. Small splatter of blood was made from shattered nose of the man before he fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious.

That small threat dealt with Sub-Zero turned to the hood of the car, he grabbed onto it and forced ice to spread over it until it seeped into the steel. The driver was confused by this but knew it couldn't likely be good and tried to swerve about trying to throw the assassin off, but it didn't work. Sub-Zero had frozen his feet to the hood of the car. Pull back the Lin Kuei tore the hood of the car off and tossed it aside. The hunk of metal shattering when it impacted with the ground. Wasting no time now that the engine was expose Sub-Zero fired a couple of ice balls into the machine, quickly shutting the car down.

The sudden dying of the engine cause the driver to lose control of the car and the vehicle swerved into the a tree. Before it crashed Sub-Zero released his feet and jumped off, landing on his feet he looked back to see the crash. Nothing bad, but Sub-Zero would finish what the crash started. The driver he banged his head into the steering wheel due to the crash. Before he could gather himself Sub-Zero grabbed the back of his neck, bleeding ice into it to cause him to fall unconscious.

That just left the target who was sitting the back, still slightly bewildered by the crash. Sub-Zero began to move over to him. His mind racing with how he couldn't fail, how he wouldn't fail. He rammed his ice armored hand through the window and pulled the man through it. Of course the man began to plead for his life but his words fell on deaf ears. Sub-Zero didn't see a person begging for his life, he saw a target that needed to be taken out. His upbringing won over weak sense of morality and he tore the man's spine out along with his the man's head. Blood was dripping down from the spinal column, staining the ground below it. Bits of flesh still stubbornly clung to the bone.

Dropping the limp torso onto the ground, letting the blood flowing from the wound pool around his feet. Holding the head above his own Sub-Zero examined the lifeless gaze in the man's permanently horrified face. It was an odd fascination of his that he picked up from his brother. Bi-Han had told him of the first time he tore someone's head off and how the eyes glazed over as he watched them. It had brought a morbid curiosity to Kuai Liang and now it had become sort of habit. He wondered what happened, he had heard tales what happened to people when they were decapitated but had not witnessed them for himself.

Mission accomplished Sub-Zero dropped the head, his ice covered hand stained ruby red from the blood. He began to head back to the building to meet back up with Smoke. Sub-Zero was certain his friend could handle a few guards, they had taken most of them out with their initial strike.

"So, **you're** the one calling himself Sub-Zero…."

Sub-Zero turned on his heels to face whoever it was but he couldn't see the one the voice belonged to. He got a strong sense of hate coming from the voice so he knew whoever it was, wasn't friendly in the least. It was a deep, gruff but nearly inhuman sounding voice it had a strange ethereal quality to it. The ice assassin turned around trying to locate the source of the voice, when he could spot nothing he decided to answer, "I am Sub-Zero, show yourself!"

"You are not Sub-Zero!" Barked the voice before dipping into a feral snarl, "I **KILLED** him!"

Sub-Zero stiffened aggressively whipping back to where the voice seemed to be coming from, "You! You're the one that killed my brother!" He demanded, rolling his hands into tight fists that gathered ice energy around them. The voice seemed to go quiet after he mentioned the previous Sub-Zero was his brother, but this only served to frustrate Kuai Liang, "Show yourself! I'll kill you and regain my brother's honor!"

"Restore his **honor**? He killed me in cold blood!" The unearthly voice snarled, it sounded nearer this time. Sub-Zero was puzzled by the voice's wording. Killed? Was he dealing with an angry spirit? He turned around and this time he spotted the owner of the voice, he was suddenly standing on the other side of the car over by the river that ran in front of the house. Sub-Zero quickly identified it as a Shirai Ryu clansmen, "Your brother killed me, then my family and clan…so I took my **revenge** and killed him! Now you dare to honor that bastard!? Renounce his title!"

Sub-Zero bared his teeth beneath his mask, "**Never**! My brother had nothing to do with the destruction of your clan! You'll pay for my brother's death, and before I kill you I'll make you denounce your false accusations!"

The Sharia Ryu narrowed his eyes, sparks of fire flying off him, the Lin Kuei was just like his brother. "The only thing that'll happen is your death, Lin Kuei scum! Tonight you face Scorpion!"

In an instant Scorpion tossed a chained Kunai at Sub-Zero, the Lin Kuei managed to duck out of the way but the specter swung it back him knocking him upside the head. Sub-Zero could feel blood seeping out of a wound, the Kunai was certainly sharp. Leaping onto the car he jumped and flipped over Scorpion's weapon as he attempted to harpoon him with it again. As he flipped over Sub-Zero landed a kick to Scorpion's head. The undead grunted trying to regain himself but was quickly forced to block as Sub-Zero started swinging his fists. Scorpion ducked out under a swing and uppercut Sub-Zero. He followed that with a hellfire covered fist to the ice assassin's chest.

Sub-Zero buckled backwards under the force, he could feel a clinging burning sensation on his chest. This was not going to be an easy fight but he wasn't about to back down from it. He had to avenge his brother. He had to! Sub-Zero blocked another hellfire punch with his ice covered hands, resulting in a lot of steam flying into the air. The Lin Kuei leapt back in order to get some space between the two of them. Scorpion didn't let up through he charged he swung a kick out which Sub-Zero caught and tossed him.

The specter recovered and pulled himself up from the ground, Scorpion was beyond aggravated at the moment. He growled and pulled out his ninja blades, in and instant he vanished into flames leaving Sub-Zero's sight. The Lin Kuei assassin stared in surprise, he'd never met anyone other than Smoke with such an ability. This changed the state of the battle. Keeping his guard up he looked around trying to predict where he'd reappear. To no surprise he predicted wrong and got slashed on the side of his back. Sub-Zero spun around trying to kick the specter but the undead ninja vanished again, reappearing to slice his blade into his shoulder before kicking him back.

Sub-Zero threw himself backwards to turn his stumble into a backflip, quickly recomposing himself. He flipped backwards a few more times to create a gap between himself. Landing on his feet he slid on a sheet of ice to the side and fired an ice ball freezing the specter in his tracks. Wasting no time he charged striking Scorpion right in the throat, free from the ice the specter buckled backwards, but not needing to breath he recovered quickly. Scorpion struck back with the end of his blades hilt, hitting Sub-Zero in the forehead stunning him. The rage filled specter followed it with a cross slash to the younger assassin's chest.

Kuai Liang gasped in pain, he drew back clutching his wound, it was obvious to him that he was losing. Freezing his wound shut Sub-Zero readied himself to bring himself back into the fight. He wasn't going to back down, he'd only dishonor himself, his clan and his brother if he did that. Panting he looked Scorpion in his pale yellow eyes, the two exchanged looks of disdain before they fight began again.

Scorpion lunged at him blades poised to slice flesh. Sub-Zero pulled back and kicked him in the jaw. Quickly he froze the specter's feet to the ground surprising him for a moment before hitting him with a force claws move. Ice quickly spread across his body, immobilizing him. Sub-Zero hit him several times before spinning around and kicking him. Scorpion flew backwards, bouncing off the top of the car. As he flew in midair Scorpion teleported behind Sub-Zero and slashed at him again, blood flew into the air and stained the specter's already bloodied sword. By now Sub-Zero's blue uniform was stained crimson with his own blood.

Putting his swords away Scorpion grabbed Sub-Zero and punched him in his face, then several times in the gut. The younger assassin gasped as Scorpion followed it with a rough knee to his stomach. Through for the moment, the vengeful specter tossed him back onto the ground. Pinning him there with his foot he looked down at the bloodied Lin Kuei. He looked absolutely pathetic to him. Now it was time to finish him, he pulled his mask off revealing his true face, a wrathful burning skull, "Now you'll die as your brother did. To the fires of my **wrath**!"

Sub-Zero glared at him, though inwardly he felt nothing but humiliation and failure. He wouldn't let the specter see that. He'd only see his hatred for him before he died. It seemed even after his training he still hadn't become strong enough to avenge his brother. He had failed and he was going to die a failure. Sub-Zero looked to the skull face of his soon to be murder just in time to see a silver grey blur kick Scorpion into the nearby river.

"Smoke!" Sub-Zero exclaimed as his friend turned to him, he furrowed his brow in frustration, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your hide. What does it look like?" Smoke said bluntly not liking his friend's irate tone, he pulled Sub-Zero up. The wounded assassin pulled away, much to Smoke aggravation, to stand on his own unsteady feet.

"He was the one that killed Bi-Han, and I failed to defeat him…failure and is not accepted." Sub-Zero said stiffly, he was still mentally punishing himself for his disgrace. Smoke saving him was only worsening his shame, and when the Grandmaster found out about this his punishment was no doubt going to be unspeakable. This failure was going to be the biggest that the Lin Kuei had ever known, and he was the one that failed. He had just shame his brother's title beyond comparison.

"**So**?" Smoke snapped angrily, he shot Kuai Liang a disapproving look, "No one has to find out about this…don't throw your life away because of this. I'm not going to let you anyway." Hearing the sound of water being disturbed Smoke looked and saw Scorpion pulling himself out of the water. His skull was only bare for but a moment before the hellfire relit itself, a demonic growl echoed out of his hallow jaws. Smoke looked at Sub-Zero for a moment, "We'll discuss this later."

The two Lin Kuei could only guess Scorpion was glaring at them as he marched out of the river, "Stand aside, this fight is no concern of yours! If you don't you'll add yourself to the deaths that occurred tonight."

"This fight is a concern of mine when you're trying to kill my friend." Smoke shot back as he got out his Kunai.

"I don't **try** to kill. He will die tonight." Scorpion corrected before he vanished in flame. Smoke's surprise was brief he knew how to handle an ability like this. Soon as Scorpion reappeared to strike Smoke evaporated into vapor. This surprised Scorpion, Smoke quickly took advantage of this and reappeared behind him.

"You're not the only one that can disappear." Smoke said coldly before he jammed this Kunai into Scorpions back. The specter cried out in pain before lighting himself ablaze forcing Smoke back. The burning undead turned and charged at him, Smoke used his speed to remain out of Scorpion's range. He tossed a smoke bomb at him launching Scorpion into the air. Smoke leapt after him, grabbing him and smashed Scorpion skull first into the ground.

The action was quickly punished when the fire surrounding Scorpion erupted burning part of Smoke's arm. Smoke gritted his teeth but remained ready to fight. Sub-Zero watched as his friend fought to defend him. He felt so useless. He had never felt him stronger than his friend. Sub-Zero knew they each had their strengths and weaknesses, but now seeing this…he was beginning to wonder.

Smoke fought with the vengeful ninja. They dodged, jumped, vanished and exchanged blow for blow. It seemed the fight was somewhat even but Smoke realized something soon enough, Scorpion was dealing more damage than he was. Smoke could hold his own but it wasn't just his life on the line, Sub-Zero's was as well, and he was the one the specter wanted. Smoke wasn't about to let him get what he wanted though. He created another smoke bomb and tossed it at Scorpion's skull head. Upon impact it exploded extinguishing the flames momentarily and knocking the specter into the hood of the car.

Gathering enough energy from within himself he made a larger bomb and tossed into the ground. When it burst a thick smoke cloud was created. Quickly he grabbed Sub-Zero and dragged him towards the river, "We have to leave now!"

"What? He's not defeated yet! Lin Kuei do not run from battle!" Sub-Zero yelled, he couldn't believe his friend was suggesting they run, "We have to stay and fight! I won't dishonor our clan or my brother further!"

Smoke gritted his teeth, sometimes his friend's complete loyalty to their clan was aggravating, and this was one of those times. He hated such loyalty that one would willingly throw away their lives in a time like this. It was a waste to him. "Would you rather stay and **die** or **live** and be able to get **stronger** to avenge Bi-Han?"

Sub-Zero stopped a moment and he thought. It couldn't end like this, no, he wanted another chance. He looked at Smoke and looked at the wounds he'd gained from defending him. How could he have been so selfish? Sub-Zero didn't want his friend to die because of his weakness. Kuai Liang nodded, he'd flee for now. Get stronger and try again, and keep trying as long as he drew breath.

The two Lin Kuei jumped into the river, diving down as far as they could before swimming downstream. Scorpion's skull relit and the specter rushed straight through the smoke cloud and to the river. He had heard the splash, but the water would save them. He tossed his chained kunai into the river. Unbeknownst to him his weapon hit only a couple feet behind his targets.

"You cannot escape!" He roared, but quickly realized his Kunai had failed to hit either of the Lin Kuei. This quickly enraged Scorpion who roared out his frustration, fire blazing around him. He growled to himself as the flames died down. It didn't matter, this was only a hindrance. He'd find the blasted Lin Kuei again, and next time no one would be able to save him.

**Present Day:**

"So you're going to have to train Johnny Cage?" Siro said while the group was on break, he was honestly surprised by the other choice Raiden had made for the tournament. Part of him was beginning to wonder if the god's mind was affected by age. He rubbed the side of his head, "How are you going to have him prepared for the tournament?"

"Sadly yes," Kung Lao answered with a sigh, he shook his head, "I don't know. It'll depend on his level of training. Which I hope he has some."

"I heard he does all his own stunts, so that means the fighting he does in the movies are real." Taja answered, her friends looked at her in surprise. She shrugged, "What? I've seen a couple of his movies, their alright. I also get bored and I read some of the magazines we sell, read something about him insisting he does his own stunts once."

"That's a relief." Kung Lao sighed, now if only his obnoxious personality was all just a front then he'd be golden.

"Yeah, at least you won't be starting from scratch." Siro agreed, Kung Lao nodded. "So you, an ice ninja, and a movie star are going to go save the world by winning a tournament?" He said, wasn't that he didn't believe him it was just…"You do know this sounds like a plot to a B movie right?"

Kung Lao sighed, "As ridiculous as it sounds yes, that's pretty much it. A friend of mine another Shaolin Monk, Liu Kang will also be participating and Raiden has yet to gather the other fighters. So there will be others that will join."

"That's good." Siro said then he turned to Taja, "So how did tending frosty go?"

"Well, he's not a people person, not much of a surprise there though." Taja answered dully as she remembered her meeting with the ninja. She sighed, it hadn't been the smoothest of introductions, "I get the strangest feeling he doesn't really want any company." She said sarcastically.

"The Lin Kuei aren't very trusting of people outside their group, it's only natural that he's wary of outsiders. Given time he'll get used to our presence. He just needs time to adjust." Kung Lao said normally, "He'll need to if we're to work together to defeat Shang Tsung."

The other two fell silent for a moment as they were reminded of the impending danger. Shang Tsung was the one standing in the way of Earthrealm's safety. If any of them couldn't defeat this man then their world would fall to his boss, Shao Khan. Both of Kung Lao's friends nodded silently. Hopefully one of the ones Raiden had chosen would be strong enough to pull it off.

"There's one thing about having Sub-Zero here that I'm wondering." Siro said, finally breaking the tense silence, "What about his target? He and his group were sent here to kill somebody. They found out about the bodies afterwards right?" Kung Lao nodded, "How long till he feels ready enough to finish his task?"

Kung Lao frowned slightly, he'd forgotten about that, "I don't know. We don't know who his target is, and there's little chance that we'll be able to figure that out. He didn't have anything on him to indicate who it is. We'll just have to try and keep an eye on him..."

Upstairs Sub-Zero was looking out the window of the room that had been provided to him by Kung Lao and his companions. Smoke had convinced him to not speak a word about Scorpion's appearance. They covered their wounds with bandages and claimed that their target's guards had done the damage. Smoke had been extra careful to cover up his burn wounds. Cyrax of course had helped cover for them when needed. Thinking to his past failure only seemed to make his recent failure worse. It made his stomach turn in guilt, how much longer was he going to disgrace himself, his clan and most importantly his brother. He had to do something to make up for it, at least a little. Then he remembered that he still had to complete the fallen squad's group, but how was he going to do that? Their mission scroll had been burned beyond recognition. Gazing out the window he got an idea of where he could find the answer.

Sub-Zero looked at his condition, he'd have to wait a while though. He glanced at the door to his room. It'd probably be for the best to wait a while. No doubt his hosts were going to be keeping an eye on him. They had probably knew he'd want to complete the mission. Whether they knew or not wouldn't stop him. He could wait, Sub-Zero could wait until they dropped their guard. Allies or no, he was going to complete his mission.

He looked back out the window. At the very least, he'd recovered the bodies of the fallen comrades. That was a start to cleansing himself of his disgrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Would have had this up a day earlier but decided to have server errors. Oh well I'm being a lot more constant with my posts on this story than any other I've worked on so far. So here's chapter 5! The first fight between Sub-Zero and Scorpion is shown and it goes worse for Sub-Zero than their second fight, but what doens't kill you makes you stronger as they say. Smoke gets to punt Scorpion into a lake lol as well<strong>

**Next chapter...Johnny Cage!**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review! And please share with others :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Citizen Cage

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 6: Citizen Cage**

About a week had passed since Sub-Zero first arrived at the trading post. Not much had changed between him and the group since the first day, the Ling Kuei assassin kept his distance and hardly even spoke to Kung Lao or his friends unless had to. They hardly ever saw him really, he was typically held up in his room or disappeared from the trading post entirely. Whenever that happened Siro got high strung, worrying that he was going to go complete his mission, but that didn't seemed to have happened yet. No mysterious or brutal deaths had been reported in the newspaper as of yet. Kung Lao kept trying to convince him that Sub-Zero was just leaving to be by himself or to stretch his muscles out. His attempts were in vain though. Taja seemed more adjusted to their new guest's anti-social behaviors, she had said that at least he wasn't another Siro; who took offense to that. Other than having an assassin living with them, things seemed to be going as they normal do for them.

Sub-Zero was currently sitting in the room he had been given. He had finished the meal that had been provided for him a while ago. Now he was just watching the city from the bedroom window. He himself was hanging back in the dark his mask present as always, Sub-Zero had still refused to take off his mask in the presence of his allies. It was a bit agitating for Taja a Siro, who were growing curious but Kung Lao respected his privacy.

Out of the three Sub-Zero got along better with the monk than with his friends. The monk left him alone, and accommodated as needed for him. So in turn Sub-Zero gave him the respect he deserved. His friends on the other hand were a bit annoying, he could stand Taja but Siro was a different story. The man had made it known that he didn't trust him, so in turn Sub-Zero gave him the same treatment.

Looking at his healing wounds Sub-Zero figured that soon he would complete his unfinished mission soon. He clenched his fist, he could feel the pain of the wounds dulling. Maybe he could finish it tonight if given the chance.

Turning his gaze back out the window Sub-Zero noticed someone that…stood out from the rest of the crowd. A tall, dark haired, American man wearing sunglasses and a loose tuxedo. Seeing the luggage Sub-Zero figured it was the other fighter Kung Lao had mentioned to him one time. He'd also told him about his cockiness. Despite the annoyance Sub-Zero knew he'd feel after meeting this man he did admit to himself that he was a bit curious how this would turn out. Raiden had chosen the man after all, so had to have **some** sort of worth to him. Still, part of him felt he'd leave soon enough…

Getting up from the bed he slipped into the dining area and hopped up onto the sturdy wooden banisters. He wanted to watch this unfold a bit before meeting this Johnny Cage personally.

Down in the store Taja stared as, the one she assumed to be Johnny Cage come strutting through the door with a huge grin on his face. The red head couldn't help but grin herself as she knew Kung Lao would not be the least bit exhilarated by his arrival. She contained her amusement as he came over to the payment area, the rest of the store staring at him, possibly contemplating how to rob the man of his valuables.

Leaning on the counter that she was at the man says, "I head that this place was where I could find this guy, Kung Lao, is he here?"

Even though she knew where her friend was at the moment Taja decided to mess around with the guy a bit, "Depends, why do you want to see him?" She questioned.

The actor glanced around unsure if he was should talk about what he was going to say in public, "Well you see I was told, by this white haired dude that if I wanted to enter this tournament I needed come see this Kung Lao guy to…unlock my 'hidden potential'." Johnny said putting air quotations around the words hidden and potential. Taja nodded along with what the man was saying and let him continue speaking, Johnny scoffed, "I mean, I don't think any more training. I am Johnny Cage after all," He grinned at her in a rather flirting way, "You've probably heard about me."

"I sure have." Taja said bemusedly with an overdone nod, Johnny quirked a brow finding it odd but wasn't sure what to make of it.

"So," Johnny started slowly still not knowing what to make of her comment, "Is he here?"

Drawing out a long hum Taja pretends to think for a moment, before she could respond Siro came into the store, "Hey Taja, could you go help Kung Lao with inventory. I'll take the shop for a bit."

Taja gave Siro a look, which left him a tad confused before she sighed, looks like her fun was stopped before it could really start, leaving the counter, "Yeah, sure."

"What was that about?" Johnny asked Siro who watched the red head leave the room.

"I don't even know…" Siro answered blankly before looking at him, quickly he assumed who it was, "Oh, I see." Johnny raised a brow but Siro waved it away, "Don't worry about it. That's just her."

"Okay?" Was all Johnny managed to say. A moment or so later Taja and Kung Lao came through the doorway into the store. Figuring he was finally getting to meet the guy he'd been told to meet with, he held out a hand he saying "I'm guess you're Kung Lao right? Johnny Cage, I was told you could help me with my 'hidden potential'."

Kung Lao nodded, "That's correct, I hope you didn't have any trouble traveling here."

"Nah, I have a good travel agent." Johnny answered with a slight shrug.

Kung Lao merely nodded to this before gesturing inside, "Come in, you'll have to wait for a moment while we finish things in the store."

While they led the famed actor into the dining area Siro leaned in next to Kung Lao's ear, "Uh, Kung Lao don't you think we should tell him about, you know, Sub-Zero? Just to be safe?" He whispered cautiously.

"That'd probably be best…" Kung Lao said warily, considering Sub-Zero's temperament it'd probably be a wise decision to formally introduce the assassin to their new comrade.

Noticing their secrecy Johnny raised a brow, this group was a bit weird, but there was defiantly something going on. Standing in the dining area, he noticed the building really was old fashioned, he'd thought it was just a store gimmick, but then again the whole city seemed old fashioned. This trip was getting more and more interesting. Clearing his throat he caught the groups attention, "I hate to interrupt but, is there something you need to tell me?"

Kung Lao looked to Taja who nodded and headed up stairs before he regarded Johnny, "Yes actually, we have another ally with us. I felt it'd be best for us to introduce you to him before we began."

Johnny furrowed his brows, "Okay?" He said, there was defiantly something odd going on.

"He's not in his room." Taja called from the top of the stairs.

Kung Lao crossed his arms, seemed they'd have to wait then. Siro grumbled to himself, he didn't like it when the assassin ran off, he always felt it meant someone was going to die somewhere in the city. "Where'd he run off to this time?" He muttered to himself, Siro jumped when a figure suddenly dropped down from the ceiling startling everyone but Kung Lao. Aggravated by the sudden scare Siro flatly added, "Never mind…there he is."

Johnny Cage blinked a bit caught off guard by the entrance and further what he saw. He hadn't expected a tall, muscular, blue clad ninja to jump down from the ceiling, let alone be this other guy they were talking about. He watched as Kung Lao went over to the ninja and motioned to him, "Johnny Cage this is Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero this Johnny Cage. He's our new ally for the tournament."

Sub-Zero looked at the man over briefly, as much as he had planned on observing the situation first, the situation had called for his appearance. From where he stood, Sub-Zero wasn't very impressed. He wrinkled his nose, the smell of cologne was absolute wafting off of him it was managing to seep through his mask! How could such a stink smell good to people? Inwardly he stifled his urge to gag. There were some things he didn't understand about society outside his clan, and he doubted he ever would understand. Still, he remained quiet to further observe before giving his final judgment on the situation.

Grinning Johnny held out his hand to offer a greeting handshake, "Nice ninja get up, who's your designer?"

The actor's grin slowly faded as Sub-Zero just have him an hard stare, then dropped all together when the assassin crossed his arms refusing the hand shake. Sub-Zero shot Johnny an annoyed look, "It is not a 'get up' and I am no ninja. I am a Lin Kuei warrior." Johnny just stared at Sub-Zero, not getting how he had insulted the man. Sub-Zero looked to Kung Lao, "Is Raiden serious about choosing him for the tournament?"

Kung Lao nodded curtly, "Yes, he is."

Now it was Johnny who was insulted, "Hey! I do **all** my own stunts! Everything in my films is all me!" He declared to the ninja who looked at him, arms still crossed, for a while before very bluntly saying,

"I've never watched a movie."

The Lin Kuei's unenthused response was like a bombshell dropped down on the actor who stared at him wide eyed and shocked. The other three watched the scene play out from the side lines. Taja and Siro found it amusing while Kung Lao was a mix of slight amusement and apprehension. The two were supposed to be his comrades after all, and he could tell he may have to play peace keeper between them if they didn't get along.

"What!?" Johnny exclaimed in disbelief, "Have you been living under a rock your whole life!?"

Sub-Zero snorted, "It was the manner in which I was raised, and thankfully I was. I don't like wasting time."

Kung Lao sighed when Johnny got a clearly offended look on his face, the first meeting between them was going over as well as he thought it would. In the worst case scenarios his mind had come up with the situation was going over pretty well, no one had gotten punched the face yet after all! Yet looking at the two Kung Lao wasn't sure how long that would last, and if a fight did break out he knew who'd win. Sub-Zero's wounds weren't completely gone but he knew Lin Kuei were taught to tolerate pain to high amounts.

"Waste of time!?" Johnny yelled at his insulter, Sub-Zero huffed at what he perceived as an offended child.

Before the situation could escalate Kung Lao got between the two of them, "That's enough, both of you couldn't have two more different upbringings. Standards are different between them. Insulting each other won't change them," He gave Sub-Zero a look, the assassin gave him an indifferent one in return, "at least try to tolerate one another because we're going to be dealing each other for a while."

The two others who were chosen to participate in the tournament stopped speaking and looked at each other. Sub-Zero chose to say nothing while Johnny ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "Yeah fine."

Kung Lao looked at Sub-Zero, the assassin nodded to him curtly. This relieved Kung Lao somewhat, despite his attitude Johnny Cage seemed to be reasonable enough. While Sub-Zero seemed to have enough respect for the monk to listen to him. This he could work with.

"Good," Kung Lao said, "We're going to go finish things up in the shop. You two wait here," Sub-Zero raised a brow wondering why he had to wait. Kung Lao went over to him, "Could you help me train him?"

Sub-Zero looked from the monk to the actor then back to Kung Lao, he had nothing better to do at the moment, "I'll help, but I can't promise any results. I'm no teacher."

"That'll be enough." Kung Lao said with a nod, he was no teacher either but he'd do as he was told to by Raiden. He had to have chosen him for a reason, and maybe he had known that Sub-Zero would arrive before Johnny. Kung Lao couldn't say for sure but he'd take the help he could get.

Afterwards Kung Lao left with Taja and Siro to go square things away in the store, leaving Johnny and Sub-Zero in the dining area. Johnny put down his luggage down next to the table before he took a chair to sit down. He casted glances at Sub-Zero on occasion as he waited, the ninja had taken up leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Despite the short spat they had between them the actor was somewhat curious about him. He had claimed that the uniform he was wearing wasn't a get up, but that would mean he really was a ninja; despite the statement he'd made that he was. The actor ignored this, he sure as hell looked like one but Johnny found that to be a bit far-fetched, and he knew far-fetched he was an actor after all. Still, he found something to be off with the man, but he couldn't pin what exactly it was though. Something just didn't quiet feel completely human about him. Johnny Cage put the thought aside though, he didn't feel any danger so it didn't matter at the moment.

As time went on Johnny could feel his patients waning but he managed to keep himself in the room for a couple of reasons. One, despite the fact he was full of himself, admittedly, Johnny knew it was rude to look through a person's home without permission. The other was the fact he could feel Sub-Zero watching him like a hawk. It was almost a bit unsettling how the man hadn't moved since the others had returned to working in the shop. Johnny Cage had gotten up a few times to examine things in the room but in what had be a little over two hours Sub-Zero hadn't budged. Once or twice he had attempted to start up conversation but all attempts had been ignored. This left Johnny to be forced to sit and wait in silence, annoyance was beginning to creep up in his mind.

'This had better be worth it…' Johnny though in mild irritation to himself.

Few minutes later Kung Lao and the others rejoined them back in the dining room, this seemed to finally stir the silent assassin who moved away from the wall by a few steps. Kung Lao looked from the man clad in blue and black to Johnny, then apologetically bowed his head, "Sorry for the wait, we were a little busier than I thought we were."

"Eh, that's fine." Johnny lied, he couldn't be rude to a guy who was being so polite. Also it wouldn't look go on anyone to snap irately at a monk.

Kung Lao smiled slightly, he could hear the actor was slightly irate but it was understandable considering the time he was forced to wait and at least he was polite about it. He looked to Siro, "Before we begin Siro will show you two your room. Get changed into something more suitable for training."

Johnny Cage nodded casually, "Sure thing."

Siro lead the actor upstairs to the last empty room they had available. Moment later Johnny came down wearing loose fitting jeans with white stripe down the side and a, sleeveless work out shirt, on his arms was martial arts tape. His sunglasses were smartly taken off showing light brown eyes. He looked to Kung Lao who nodded opening a door revealing stairs heading downward, "This way, I have a training room downstairs."

One by one the group filed down the stairs into the training room. Sub-Zero was a little impressed with what he saw. It was a sizeable room with an outline of what looked like a sparring arena at the center of it. There was both some weights, some old fashioned martial arts training equipment, and some weapons to practice with. The Lin Kuei felt a bit surprised to see various kinds of weapons in the room. He wondered if he could get permission to use the room to keep up his training after this, he'd been going outside the city to do so during his stay.

"Nice setup you've got here." Johnny complimented as he looked around the room.

"Thank you," Kung Lao said before gesturing to the sparring square, "Now if you will, step inside the sparring area? I want you to spar a bit, so I can see your skill."

"Sure thing, I don't mind showing off for a bit." Johnny said normally with an eager grin before he stood on side of the square, "So, who's the opponent? One of them?" He questioned motioning to Taja, Siro and Sub-Zero, "Or you?"

Kung Lao looked to Sub-Zero, who nodded and stood on the other side of the field, cracking his knuckles, "Your opponent will be Sub-Zero."

Part of the Shaolin monk thought that the decision to pit him against the Lin Kuei warrior might be a bit much, but another part of him wanted to test the man. He wanted to see what his Lord Raiden saw in him. The best way to do that, was to challenge him and he could see no better challenge than a Lin Kuei, other than himself that is. This would either kill his skepticism or encourage it.

"Frosty?" Johnny Cage chuckled, Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes, feeling irked by the pun, "Sure thing then! Let's see what you got!" The actor challenged daringly.

Sub-Zero got into his fighting position, "You'll see soon enough."

Once Johnny got himself into his fighting position Kung Lao looked from one to the other then raised a hand high, "Begin!"

Johnny Cage was the first to throw a hit, he sprinted forward and kicked outward. Sub-Zero was surprised by his speed but blocked with his arm guard before grabbing his leg and hitting on the side of his knee. Johnny recoiled at the sharp pain blistering through his joint but didn't give in. He flipped himself backwards making Sub-Zero release, suddenly he rushed forward at a faster rate than before scoring a hit on the ninja's collar bone. The blow was dampened by Sub-Zero moving aside but at hit connected nonetheless.

"How'd you like that frosty?" Johnny taunted lightly.

For a moment Sub-Zero was surprised then he heard the challenging taunt and he smirked somewhat accepting it, "Don't get full of yourself, I've yet to even try."

"That so? Bring it on then!" The actor challenged grinning, eager to see what the assassin could do.

Kung Lao watched the match go on with pleasant surprise, now he could see what Raiden had meant. There was defiantly some potential in the martial arts actor. He was glad to have been wrong for his skepticism. He'd be sure to apologize to the Thunder God later, when he got the chance. Now he could embrace his task of training the man more fully, but now he worried if he'd be able to do it correctly. He shook it off, the man was trained, and trained well it seemed. Kung Lao figured he'd start by examining his chi and worked from there. Yes, that's what he'd do.

Looking back to the fight he noticed something, Sub-Zero wasn't using his ice powers. This was interesting to Kung Lao, he hadn't told him to hold back. The fact that he was in fact holding back was a relief though. Kung Lao supposed he should have thought of that in the first place, but thankfully it had crossed the assassin's mind.

"That's enough." Kung Lao announced, stopping the match.

"Huh? What for?" Johnny Cage questioned as the two fighters separated, he had been enjoying his sparring session with Sub-Zero. Wasn't everyday someone could challenge the great Johnny Cage after all! "It was just getting good!"

"You'll get a chance to spar with Sub-Zero again, there's still time till the tournament." Kung Lao reassured, "That match was just for me to see if your skills as I said before, and you do indeed have great skill Johnny Cage."

The actor smirked, pleased with the praise, "I knew that, but what about this 'unlocking my hidden potential' deal?"

Kung Lao sighed at his cockiness, "I was getting to that. I'll need to sense your chi to see-"

"My what?" Johnny interrupted before Kung Lao could continue.

Kung Lao inhaled to calm himself, "Chi is life energy; it powers us and our movements. It comes from our souls. Strong chi means a strong soul. If one's soul is strong enough they may develop special abilities, which would be reflected in the soul."

Johnny Cage stared at the monk dumbly, "Uh, nice speech and all but I don't really believe in that kind of stuff. No offense! I mean to each their own but I thought I was coming here to train up before the tournament."

"Don't worry about it Johnny, I take no offense, and I appreciate your honesty." Kung Lao answered to the actor's relief. The monk wasn't really surprised Johnny wasn't a spiritual man, he seemed obviously materialistic. This also meant Raiden hadn't might have not told him about magical and supernatural qualities of the tournament, in modern days very few people believed in other realms and gods, or Johnny didn't believe him.

"Johnny, what did Raiden tell you about the tournament?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Well, he told me that it was this big important tournament that only a chosen few can participate in." Johnny said before continuing, "He also said that it was really dangerous and that people could die in it, but I'm not worried about that. I won't chicken out because of a little blood."

Kung Lao wasn't sure if the actor understood how much blood would really be in the tournament. Mortal Kombat was downright gory and barbaric when it got down to it. Decapitation, disembowelment, and dismemberment were only a few of the things on the long list of 'creative' deaths that could occur. The Shaolin Monk didn't voice this though, no need to kill his confidence and he was sure he'd find out soon enough how dangerous it was. Continuing the conversation Kung Lao says, "Do you know why it's so important Johnny?"

An amused grin came onto his face, "Well, that's kind of a weird part. He said something like the fate of the world kind of stuff. Really dramatic about it."

"And did you believe him?" Kung Lao asked, despite everyone already knowing what he was going to say.

"Uh, well no not really, way to over the top to be real." Johnny shrugged, "I thought he was just building up hype or something. Making it sound big," He thought back for a moment, finding the tone Raiden had used to be all too convincing, "Though he kind of sounded pretty serious about it."

"That's because he was serious about it." Kung Lao stated with some firmness.

Johnny Cage looked at him before chuckling a little, "You mean he was serious about the whole realm things, evil empowers and people with super powers? You've gotta be kidding me. It's just gotta be some sort of over the top tournament with people using personas and special effects."

Sub-Zero, annoyed stepped in, "It is **not** a joke." He snapped, surprising Johnny, "Everything Raiden said is **real**, if Earthrealm loses this competition we will be taken over by Shao Khan. You'd better start believing in 'magic' because you'll be seeing plenty of it soon enough." Sub-Zero looked at the actor sternly before saying, "And I'll prove it to you right now." He looked to Kung Lao, "I believe I know a way of unlocking his hidden potential, let me spar with him again."

The Shaolin monk looked at the Lin Kuei warrior for a moment, he knew what Sub-Zero was talking about. Sadly his method would take longer than they could afford to take. He nodded, "Alright, we'll do this your way Sub-Zero."

Next thing Johnny knew he was standing on one side of the sparring ring again, he had no idea how Sub-Zero was going to prove magic was real but he wasn't about to back down from a challenge. 'What's frosty going to do? Blast ice at me?' He thought musingly to himself, he looked the man over he couldn't see any possible way of doing that, no sign of any gizmos or anything of the sort. Johnny dismissed the thought, gestured for Sub-Zero to give it his best shot, "Alright, round two. Bring it Jack Frost."

"Prepare yourself, I won't be holding back this time." Sub-Zero warned cautiously as he got into his fighting stance again.

"Let's go then!" Johnny exclaimed, ready to spar again.

"As you wish." Sub-Zero said coolly, soon as Kung Lao began the match Sub-Zero fired and ice ball, which Johnny Cage barely managed to dodge.

Johnny stared as the ice spread out across the ground, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. There was no way he could have used some sort of gadget to fake that, he'd seen the ice gather in between his hands! His jaw hung open, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Let's just say magic." Sub-Zero said as he rushed him from the side. In all honesty Sub-Zero wasn't sure if it was magic or just some natural ability he had. He didn't know enough about the Cryomancers to be sure, but if he had to guess he'd say it was some natural quality of their chi; so in a sense, magic.

Sub-Zero, covered his fist in a thin layer of ice and swung at Johnny, the actor ducked out of the way and swung back at him hitting him in the chest. Sub-Zero ignored the blow and swung again with his other fist, hitting him back. Kicking Sub-Zero pushed him back before firing another ice ball. The Lin Kuei kept his ice shots weak to avoid really damaging the man, the same reason he kept the sheets of ice on his arms thin. All he wanted to do was panic the man enough to force his ability to surface. Using pressure to force improvement was a method that the Lin Kuei used often. If it had worked for his clan for centuries surely it'd work on anyone.

The last ice blast hit Johnny's leg, freezing it to the spot. Sub-Zero used the time to hit the actor in the jaw knocking him back. Grabbing him the Lin Kuei threw him over his shoulder, to his surprise Johnny rolled on the ground quickly regaining his footing. As much as it shocked him Sub-Zero admitted to himself the actor was well trained. He even seemed to have some actual fighting experience under his belt. Though he kept this to himself, he was sure the man didn't need any ego stroking.

Johnny turned to Sub-Zero after covering looking pretty irate, "Hey! Watch the face!"

Sub-Zero raised a brow, he honestly couldn't believe the man just said that, "In Mortal Kombat you'll need to worry about more than just getting your face bruised up…"

The actor paused a moment, "Well…this isn't the tournament…"

There was a moment of silence in the room before Sub-Zero sighed and continued his attack forcing the man to dodge and fight back when able. Johnny did his best to keep up with the trained assassin, and he was doing pretty well, despite the fact Sub-Zero was hurling ice at him seemingly without limit. Johnny could feel that the assassin was slowly ramping up the difficulty, it irked him to know that he hadn't truly gone all out in the beginning. At the same time even in his arrogance he wasn't sure how he'd beat the man if they were actually going at it. It slightly worried him that there would be more guys like him in the tournament. What would an average guy like him do against guys like that?

Holding his ground Johnny gritted his teeth, no, no way was he going to back down and chicken out before the tournament even started! He'd show everyone he could really fight. He'd show his critics, his fans and these guys he was a real fighter!

With a sudden burst of determination Johnny swung the strongest punch he'd ever thrown in his life. The hit knocked Sub-Zero across the sparring area, the ninja just barely stopped himself from sliding out of the ring. Surprised with himself Johnny looked to see a glowing green energy coming from his fist, he grinned, "I'm awesome." He chimed.

Everyone else in the room sighed tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm REALLY sorry about the wait. Thankfully I managed to avoid a whole month wait but still, I'm behind on this. I got hit with a bout of overall laziness and when I wasn't lazy I was tired. My sleep schedule is non-existent and while I'm a night owl I missed several days of sleep this month but that's no excuse really I had plenty of time to work on this but I didn't, and I'm sorry.<strong>

**This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, nor did it turn out exactly as planned but I hope you enjoy it. Johnny has finally arrived, and they've managed to get his power to surface. One thing I never got about MK was Johnny always seemed to know about his ability, which I find odd. They explain how he has it, he's a descendant of a warrior race or something, but I think it's odd that a guy who doesn't really believe in magic and stuff in the beginning has a such an ability. So I included this part.**

**Also it was fun to have him meet Sub-Zero. Cocky/Arrogant Guy meets Stiff and Serious Assassin XD**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Old Habits

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 7: Old Habits**

The rest of the training went on to be handled by Kung Lao, who had stated that Sub-Zero had done enough for the time being. Though partly what had caused the Shaolin monk to get the assassin to resign for the day had been actually due to Johnny Cage. The actor had pushed what Kung Lao believed to be a nerve. That nerve being the fact that Sub-Zero wasn't too fond of ice puns, which Johnny apparently had a plethora of. The result of all that was, a substantial bump on the side of his head after Sub-Zero punched him. The hit had sent the man flying, but whether he learned his lesson or not remained to be seen. Taja had her money on no.

After the incident Sub-Zero had remained irate, which in all honesty was expected because the puns had gone on for a while. The Lin Kuei had given the actor warning but Johnny obviously had not heeded them. While some found the incident to be a bit funny, Taja and Siro. Kung Lao, to be safe, had Sub-Zero go cool off and took over the training. Since then the blue ninja had remained in his room.

"I still don't get why he got so pissed, they were just jokes." Johnny grumbled as he held an ice pack to his bump. Inwardly he found it ironic he was using an ice pack to help lower the swelling of a lump caused by an ice man.

"It's called pushing it too far Johnny." Taja stated with a smirk on her lips, then pointed out, "And he did give you plenty of warnings."

Johnny thought about it for a moment, before grumbling, "Didn't need to hit so hard though…"

"Count yourself lucky he just hit you." Siro commented truthfully as he took a drink of some water.

The actor huffed to his response before thinking a moment asking, "So, is he actually a ninja?"

After seeing Sub-Zero, and Kung Lao; as he learned from his sparring sessions with the monk, pull off actual magic Johnny Cage was liable to believe anything at this point. Between wind teleporting and ice blasts, ninjas still being around seemed a lot less ridiculous, reasonable almost. Not so much to his surprise Taja nodded, "Yep, Kung Lao saved him from an undead, fire breathing, ninja from hell. As it turned out he was one of the ones Raiden had chosen to fight for Earthrealm."

Johnny stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was messing around with him. The longer he stared the more amused she looked so it was a bit difficult to decide. In the end he just gave up and said, "I don't know if you're screwing with me so I'll just take your word for it."

While Taja grinned to herself, Siro decided to step in and clear things up for the man, "What she said is true, it hard for even me to believe. The undead guy is Scorpion, you'll know him when you see him. He and Sub-Zero have a bad grudge against each other. Sub-Zero is an assassin from an ancient clan called the Lin Kuei while Scorpion was from a rival clan."

"Oh yeah, he said something about Lin Kuei before." Johnny said as he took in what had been said, he tilted his head to the side a bit, "What's with him hating begin called a ninja?"

"It's a sort of pride thing." Taja stated, "It's kind of like 'I'm no mere ninja, I'm better than that'. Understand what I mean?" Johnny nodded, Taja leaned back in her chair, "It's best just to go with it. He's pretty testy about being called a ninja."

"Yeah, he's touchy about a lot of stuff it seems." Johnny pointed out while he kept the ice pack on his lump.

Taja shrugged, "He's an uptight ninja, what can you do?"

"Not throw a hundred ice based puns his way in less than an hour?" Siro commented with a joking grin on his face, Taja laughed.

Johnny Cage frowned throwing a look Siro's way, "Oh nice one…." He retorted sarcastically, Siro put his hands up in his defense.

"It was just a suggestion." He said, Johnny rolled his eyes.

Kung Lao smiled seeing the three joke around as he entered the room after doing some personal training of his own. Once he had taken over the training session, he had briefly attempted to try and explain how chi worked to help Johnny learn how to use his power, but it only worked to confuse the man. So he went back to Sub-Zero's method of forcing him to learn through intense combat, which proved to be more fruitful. Kung Lao still planned to give some instruction but when Johnny was having difficulty calling his power without being in combat.

Passing the group who was in conversation Kung Lao headed upstairs to check on the other chosen combatant. Knocking on the door he got no response, the monk decided to open the door after thinking for a moment. Looking inside he saw the assassin was still present, "Sorry for intruding I just want to check if you were still here." He explained.

"It's fine." Sub-Zero responded from his bed, he'd ignored the knocking on the door thinking it was Taja or Siro. Kung Lao was about to close the door when the blue and black clad assassin spoke up, "Actually, I was wondering if I could be allowed to use your training room."

"Of course, feel free to." Kung Lao answered normally before leaving, he the door left open as he guessed the assassin was going to head down to the training room. His guess was correct as Sub-Zero left his room shortly after he made it downstairs.

By the time Sub-Zero finished training the others had turned in for the night. He'd briefly heard parts of what sounded like Johnny Cage making comments about his bed. Thinking about it made the assassin sigh. Despite his skill, dealing with the actor was going to be a chore sometimes. Especially if he didn't cut it out with the ice and cold puns. Shaking off the irritation of that thought Sub-Zero looked at his arm, flexing it and his hand he gauged the soreness he felt. He hummed he didn't feel much other than the result of his work out, the pain of his wounds was defiantly manageable. This meant it was defiantly time to finish the mission of the fallen squad.

Heading back up to the first floor Sub-Zero felt himself pause for a moment, he found himself questioning if should complete the mission. This was strange, but he was having trouble shaking it. If he waited the Lin Kuei would send another group to complete the task, so it'd get done one way or another. He shook his head, no he had to complete it. He'd already failed to take down the specter Scorpion, and this time there was no hiding that failure. The rest of the squad he'd been with had known about him. Two of them even ran into Scorpion! He had to complete this mission, it'd dampen his dishonor and the rage his Grandmaster no doubt felt for his failure. At the same time Sub-Zero felt his own aggravation, the Grandmaster was the one that had lied about the origins of his Father. He wondered what else he'd been lied to about.

Sub-Zero walked back to his room feeling frustrated and confused, why was he suddenly so hesitant about completing his mission. Was what Raiden had said finally getting to him?

The Lin Kuei looked out the window of his room, hands on the windowsill as he thought the situation over thoroughly. The Grandmaster had lied to him, he was certain of that. As easily as the God of Thunder and Lighting could be lying to him, Sub-Zero couldn't bring himself to believe that. Something about being part Cryomancer felt right to him, he knew Raiden could easily be making it up but…he couldn't completely convince himself of that.

Was he worried about his new comrades finding out and ending their alliance? He furrowed his brow at this possibility, there was no way he could have gotten this attached to a group outside of his clan this fast. Especially when he could only really tolerate two of them and only one of them he genuinely respected. Further there was little chance they would find out, all he needed to do was keep his kill from being too flashy.

It seemed to come down to a decision between reclaiming his clan's honor and doing his best to keep his alliance with this group. Whether he could overlook a possible lie from the people who'd raised him and continued to do their work or holding off judgment until he found concrete proof he'd been lied to.

Sub-Zero looked off into the night sky, the stars shining not caring about the assassin having another mental dilemma. The blue and black assassin looked down at the windowsill as his debate began to come to a close. He dropped out of the window, down onto the streets bellow before slipping into the darkness of the night.

There was only one location he had on his mind as he navigated his way through Zhu Zin. He blocked all other thoughts out of his mind, focusing at the decision he had made. Despite how the other thoughts kept nagging at him, trying to force him to pay attention to them. It didn't work though as he kept moving forward deeper into the more crime ridden section of the old city. As he continued to walk crime became more apparent, it wouldn't be hard for anyone to notice that this part of the city was dangerous. Even tourists would notice it right off the bat, one could see muggings, robberies, prostitution, people selling illegal items whether they were drugs or otherwise.

Sub-Zero didn't have much to worry about as he walked through the alleyways, arguably the more dangerous route; his tall and clearly muscular frame made the criminals shy away from trying anything. While others who knew enough, could make an educated guess that he was Lin Kuei, and if they knew that they knew that anyone who challenged the clan would ultimately die. If he did run into people who tried to cause him trouble it'd be a simple matter to discourage them, strong hit and perhaps flashing his abilities was likely to scare off any fool. If not then something would have to be broken.

Coming up to an old abandoned building he snuck inside. The interior of the building looked like nothing more than a deteriorating structure. There was graffiti on the walls, litter scattered about, the pace was worn, and the floor was covered in dust and dirt. There were remains of furniture long eaten away by time, scattered about.

He headed to the room that was in the back right and stopped at the back wall. Kneeling down he wiped some dust off the ground revealing a faint etching of the Lin Kuei symbol. Confirmed that he was in the correct building he stood back up and went to a space in the wall that was beside the hidden entrance. For a moment he slid his hand across the wall before finally locating the spot he was search for. Pressing his hand to the wall he activated a pressure switch that caused the hidden entrance on the floor to slide open.

Sub-Zero walked down the staircase in the entrance before stopping at a door. He knocked on the door in a special rhythm he had been trained to do before saying, "The Lin Kuei are silent as the night and deadly as the dawn, the Lin Kuei show no weakness and those who defy the Lin Kuei shall know death."

A moment later the door unlocked and opened revealing a fellow Lin Kuei who bowed in welcome, "Welcome to the Zhu Zin haven clan brother." He looked at Sub-Zero a moment realizing who he was, "Your Sub-Zero, it's an honor. Enjoy your rest."

Sub-Zero nodded to the lower ranked warrior as he stepped aside, before saying, "Thank you."

Heading inside the underground hideaway, it was far more maintained than the ruined front the kept it hidden. It had proper lighting via torches, unlike in their western bases where they used electrical lighting. Sub-Zero personally preferred this method though, manmade lighting bothered him if he was exposed too long to it. He supposed he just wasn't used to it.

Moving in further Sub-Zero came into the commons room, as he expected there were only a handful of his brethren present. He continued on heading towards the manager's office, knocking on the door he said, "Excuse me sir, I need to speak with you."

Sub-Zero stepped back as the door opened revealing a female Lin Kuei dressed in a lavender uniform, she looked at the tall man regarding him questioningly, "What is it that you need?" She tilted her head slightly feeling the cold coming from him, "You're Sub-Zero aren't you?"

Said man nodded, "Yes, I was sent here with a group to judge their assassination and to assist a previous group led by Kougar; however, we discovered them dead. Naturally I decided we should complete their mission, but the scroll was burned."

"So you want to see who they were contracted to kill?" She question, Sub-Zero nodded. Heading back into her office she got out a scroll marked with the current month on it. Sub-Zero followed behind her looking around at the neatly kept room. Unfurling the scroll she looked questioned the unique Lin Kuei, "If you don't mind me asking, what killed the group?"

Sub-Zero stiffened upon being reminded of his hated enemy, "A vengeful Shirai Ryu." He answered, voice laced with unhidden hate.

The Lin Kuei woman looked at him with a mixture of surprise, confusion and anger in her expression, "Shirai Ryu? I thought those dogs were killed off."

What she said was true, they had all been killed off but Scorpion wasn't exactly completely dead. He hadn't completely told a lie.

Sub-Zero grunted, "One was missed it seemed…." He lied before looking back to the woman, "Did you find Kougar's target?"

She nodded, "Yes, Dewei Lin a crime lord, seems we were playing vigilante again." The officer motioned for Sub-Zero to come and look at the scroll. She pointed to the address, "He brought some men with him so the place will be guarded, but it shouldn't be too much trouble for you and your group."

"They aren't with me." The super powered assassin corrected, "They went back to headquarters to have Kougar and his group properly buried." Sub-Zero said as he looked at the scroll, "Any idea how many he brought with him?"

"No, not exactly but if this place is a hide away then he'll at least have over twenty, heavily armed no doubt." She said before looking up to him, "But if you're as good as I hear I don't think you'll have any trouble."

Sub-Zero nodded to this, he doubted he'd have any trouble taking down this target, he'd dealt with such tasks before. He knew how to handle it. He looked back to her, "Could you give me a copy of the address?"

The woman nodded quickly jotting it down on a small piece of paper and handed it to him. Taking it in hand and putting it away Sub-Zero nodded his head, "Thank you, I'll be on my way now. I want to finish this tonight."

As he began to walk out of the room the woman in charge of the haven asked him one last thing, "What happened to the Shirai Ryu?"

Sub-Zero stopped walking and looked at her over his shoulder, "He escaped, but he was heavily wounded. At the least he shouldn't bother our clan for a while." The Cryomancer paused a moment before looking back to her, "Give word to headquarters that I'm alive."

The female Lin Kuei looked a tad puzzled but nodded anyway.

He'd already lied to the whole clan once, and now another time he didn't want to lie any further, he'd done it too many times already. Even though there was a chance that the clan had been lying to him for his whole life. Sub-Zero didn't say anything more to the woman as he left the office and shut the door behind him, leaving her to her work. He headed back to the stairs, the guard there gave him a salute which Sub-Zero returned, and opened the entrance to let him leave. When secret entrance was hidden again the assassin rushed silently out of the building. Leaping up to the rooftops he headed towards his target.

Soon enough he was on the rooftop of the building that Dewei Lin was hiding out at. As theorized he had plenty of men inside, from what he could tell by the noise coming from the building. The place itself wasn't tricked out in high tech security systems though, getting inside would be a simple matter. Sub-Zero remained hidden on the roof until things quieted, one by one the lights switched off but he knew that there would be guards remaining awake.

Carefully he edge over to the window that lead into the man's sleeping chambers. Glancing through the window into the room, Sub-Zero saw that there were candles keeping the room well-lit, but not lit enough that it'd keep someone from falling asleep. Furrowing his brow he also saw that his target wasn't present in the room. It didn't matter though, he could wait and so he did.

Eventually the middle aged man Dewei Lin came into the room, locking the door behind him after he reminded his guards to stay alert. Then he warily ventured towards the window, examining it, checking if it was securely locked. Dewei Lin back up a bit looking at the window unsurely, unable to cease his worries he opened the window up and peeked outside. He saw no one, quickly he ducked his head back inside and shut the window with a quick thud. Locking the window with a couple of reassuring clicks he headed to bed.

Sub-Zero looked back over the edge, coming out of the dark shadows. He could have snatched the man up from the window, but then he would have screamed. If he was to keep his new allies off his back, he needed to do this with the utmost stealth. Sub-Zero had no trouble with that. Wasn't like he got any pleasure out of shedding blood, he had pride in his work yes but not sick enjoyment. It was a job, nothing more nothing less.

Sub-Zero was about to freeze the window pane when he realized that a somehow missing window pane would seem very suspicious. So instead he moved to the side of the window, concentrating he poured out a mist like energy from his hands. The energy seeped through the side and out into the lock, gradually it began to weaken it. When he felt he'd done enough he created a thin ice wedge and used it to pull open the window with a clunk. Sub-Zero snapped his eyes to the man, he stirred but didn't wake. The ice assassin looked to the wedge, it had snapped in half, he sighed, his constructs never lasted after a use.

Still Sub-Zero smirked stratified with his work, he looked to the candles. Now it was time to put the lights out. He thought for a moment wondering how to go about this. There were several candles in the room. Sub-Zero looked to his hands, flexing them he hummed, it was time to try something new. He pulled the window open further before carefully dropping down onto the windowsill. Quickly he gathered energy in his hands, but he didn't concentrate it. Instead of an almost crystalize mass it looked more like a misty orb.

Throwing his hands forward he released the energy, which bellowed outward appearing like a snowy cold wind. Fine flecks of snow flew through the gust, the cold burst put out all the candles as it encircled the room. The snow soon vanished as it hit the ground.

As expected the sudden and strong cold gust woke Dewei Lin from his bed only to have the Lin Kuei lung at him like a jungle cat. Sub-Zero grabbed at his throat, ice seeping like venom into his throat. The man feeling this struggled to try and break free, punching at him and vainly trying to call for help. Sub-Zero's grip was ironclad, he easily took the blows and continued to freeze the man's throat.

Suddenly he let go, and for the briefest of moments the crime lord felt relief until, he realized that he couldn't breathe. The ice had blocked his airway! He tried to get out of bed but Sub-Zero held him down grasping at his face, making it even harder for him to breath, making the man suffocate faster. Sub-Zero looked down at the flailing man, looking at him right in the eyes, and criminal stared back at him like he was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. Only natural considering he was killing him, he was the man's death.

Soon enough, death came over the man and he stopped flailing, soon after stopped twitching, stopped breathing and eventually his heartbeat stopped as well. One thing remained though, he still stared up at the assassin. His eyes becoming hallowed and glazed.

Sub-Zero looked back, quietly thinking for a moment. He pushed it off, he removed the ice from around the man's throat breaking it up in his hands. The assassin closed the man's eyes and positioned him in a fashion to make it seem like he was sleeping.

He climbed back up to the top of the roof silently shut the window behind him. Sure no one would figure out who had killed him he left back for the trading post. When Dewei Lin was discovered it'd seem like he'd passed away in his sleep, by morning the ice in his throat would have melted. Nothing could be pinned to him, even if his comrades did suspect him then that was their issue. Sub-Zero would still attend the tournament and complete that mission as well.

As much as he tried to ignore it, Sub-Zero felt a nagging feeling as he slipped back into his room at the trading post. He felt like he'd betrayed his new comrades almost, it was strange that he felt that way. He'd only been around them for a short while.

How had one possibility of deceit from his clan caused so much uncertainty in him?

Sub-Zero pushed the thought aside and began to remove his armoring so he could sleep more comfortably. Lying down in the bed he left the nearby window open so he could feel the cool air wash over him. Wanting to relax a bit he laid on top of the blanket to enjoy the cold. Sub-Zero laid his head, his mask and cowl still present of course, on the pillow. He sighed through his nose, he was certain his sleep tonight would not be restful. The half Cryomancer chuckled slightly recalling how his friend Smoke commented about how he'd always keep himself up at night over thinking things. Sadly he was right.

The assassin closed his icy blue eyes, though he was certain tonight wouldn't be a restful one he had to at least try. Gradually the half Cryomancer fell asleep.

Kung Lao wearing a training outfit went down into the training room early the next morning. The sun hadn't even risen over the horizon yet but the Shaolin monk wanted to squeeze in as much training before the tournament as he could. Entering the room he was caught off guard by the sight of Sub-Zero present in the room. At the same time he wasn't surprised, he just hadn't expected someone to be there this already.

His arrival didn't go unnoticed as Sub-Zero turned his head to him pausing his training. Kung Lao nodded his head in greeting, "Good morning Sub-Zero."

The assassin merely nodded his head back to him, the monk took it for what it was worth. Sub-Zero wasn't a very sociable type. Kung Lao looked at him a moment before noticing he didn't look rested, "Still having trouble sleeping?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned with." Sub-Zero commented as he continued his training.

"We are allies Sub-Zero, it is my concern." Kung Lao commented as he got ready for his own training, Sub-Zero didn't reply to him so he went on, "If you do not rest properly then your training won't be as effective." Sub-Zero stopped and turned his head to him, seeing he had the blue ninja's attention Kung Lao continued, "Is what Lord Raiden said still troubling you, you haven't slept well since you allied with us."

"You've noticed?" Sub-Zero questioned.

Kung Lao nodded, "I didn't say anything but it's been going on for too long now."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" The assassin asked, feeling a bit grateful he hadn't hounded him about it.

"The only sure way to fix it would be you getting answers from your clan," Kung Lao stated, Sub-Zero felt himself stiffen at the mention. He dreaded the possibility that his clan had been lying to him but he wanted answers nonetheless. Hearing the monk speak again Sub-Zero returned his focus to him, "and there will be a chance to do that," The Lin Kuei perked in interest as he went on, "soon we will need to head out and meet up with a friend of mine Liu Kang."

"Another fighter?" Sub-Zero asked, Kung Lao nodded, "And I'll guess he's another Shaolin monk."

"Yes, the both of us were chosen at a young age to participate in the tournament." Kung Lao stated, "We've been trained for it ever since. Liu Kang is an excellent warrior I can assure you of that. No doubt he's been training as much as he can since I left, he's as dedicates as I am to ensuring Earthrealm's safety. While we travel there you could go to your clan and get your answers, but until then I suggest meditation to clear your mind."

"Meditation?" Sub-Zero inquired, he hadn't thought of that, "I know of it but I've never really given it much consideration."

"Trust me, it will help. You know how to do it?" Kung Lao question, breaking from his warm ups to turn to the assassin.

Sub-Zero thought for a moment, "I've told how to but as I said, I've never really attempted to."

Kung Lao smiled slightly seeing an opportunity to teach the assassin something he truly thought would help him, as well as help his soul. He sat down in meditation form, motioning for Sub-Zero to join him, "Then allow me to show you."

Sub-Zero looked at the monk pondering whether he should or not, it didn't take long for him to decide why not. Mimicking his posing Sub-Zero sat beside him. He followed his instructions as best as he could, as he did he began to recall what his teacher had told him. His Sifu Bao-Zhi had told him of meditation and had given simple instruction on it, but didn't believe in it much so there wasn't much focus on it. Sub-Zero had tried it a few times but didn't find much effect from it, but with the monk's instruction the warrior felt he was getting somewhere. He felt calmer and able to think more clearly, and from it he was finding his clan lying to him more and more likely.

The meditation session was interrupted when Johnny came down, both of the warriors looked at the actor. Each surprised to see him up this early. The man, in training clothing looked at them blankly, "What?"

Sub-Zero sighed a frustrated with the interruption while Kung Lao stood up, "Just a bit surprised to see you up this early."

"I like to train too, gotta keep in shape after all." Johnny answered while crossing his arms, then he looked at Sub-Zero and arched a brow, "Do you ever take that mask off?"

Standing the ninja answers, "When I'm at headquarters."

"Wait…you sleep with that on!?" Johnny exclaimed in surprise look absolutely shocked.

"Yes." Sub-Zero answered bluntly feeling a bit annoyed.

Johnny walked over to him examining the hard face mask, "How do you stand wearing that thing all the time?"

"You get used to it." Sub-Zero answered bluntly, trying to quell the movie star's curiosity as fast as possible. The Cryomancer eyed the actor as he examined the mask, the man looked like he was considering whether or not he should try and remove it. Just when he was about to grab at it the door leading into the training room opened up, Taja poking her head in.

"Okay boys breakfast is ready." She called.

"Sweet." Johnny chimed, momentarily forgetting his curiosity about the mask. The movie star headed up the stairs, Kung Lao in tow. For a moment Sub-Zero thought about staying behind but his stomach protested to that and he headed upstairs. Grabbing a plate of food Johnny grinned slightly, surely the ninja would have to take his mask off now. Turning around he instead caught a glimpse of Sub-Zero retreating to his room.

Seeing the look of disappointment on his face Siro patted him on the back, "Yeah, he doesn't eat with us." Sitting at the table he added, "And don't bother trying to get a peak, he'll hear you coming up the stairs."

"We've tried." Taja added.

Johnny sat down and poked at his food a bit, before sarcastically saying, "He's a real people person isn't he?"

"Total charmer." Taja quipped back.

* * *

><p><strong>w00t!<strong>

**Got this up pretty fast~! Trying to catch up :T **

**Had to rewrite a part, but that was fixed quickly enough. Sub-Zero gets a bit of development here, but that's about it. Things'll get moving again in the next chapter where they'll be heading out.**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review!**


End file.
